


Další paralelní svět

by ArtieWiles



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles
Summary: Sherlocka s Johnem zavolají k případu Záhadné blondýny, která se nepozorovaně objevila v hlídaných laboratořích. Té by navíc podle záznamů mělo být o polovinu méně, kdyby ovšem před pěti lety nezemřela.Kvůli nehodě se Rose Tylerová objeví v novém paralelním světě. Není cesty zpět a jí nezbývá nic jiného, než si vybudovat život zase od začátku. Musí se vypořádat nejen s Sherlockem, u kterého bydlí, ale i s dalšími génii a pohlednými agenty. Při tom všem se snaží vyhnout zdejšímu Doktorovi, který je připomínkou všeho, co ztratila.Mycrfoct rozhodně nečeká, jaký vliv na něj případ Záhadné blondýny bude mít. Znalosti jsou cenné a on je rozhodnut využít jejího potenciálu naplno.Pro Johna je přistěhování Rose Tylerové požehnáním i prokletím. Konečně je kuchyň v použitelném stavu a má někoho, kdo rozumí jeho problémům. Soužití s géniem není snadné. Na druhou stranu je z nějakého důvodu daný génius stále nesnesitelnější a to zejména vůči přátelské Rose.Sherlock je stále Sherlockem. Usměvavou blondýnu (čtěte případ) musí mít pod dohledem. A tíží ho něco, co se John nesmí dozvědět.Tento příběh zachycuje důležité momenty jejich životů. Je kompletní a dokončený. Pokud mě toho nedonutíte napsat víc.





	1. Případ záhadné blondýny

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle povídka je pro Kamču, kterou jsem potkala začátkem září ve vlaku z Krkonoš do Pardubic. :)

# „Sherlocku, prosím.“

John překvapeně vzhlédl. Takhle unaveného a vyřízeného Mycrofta ještě nezažil. Sherlockův bratr seděl v křesle, jednou rukou přidržoval šálek čaje položený na koleni a druhou si mnul opuchlé a zarudlé oči.

Sherlock si odfrkl. „Ale prosím tě. Že by sis ty s něčím nevěděl rady?“ Nabídl mu talířek. „Co kdyby sis na cestu ven dal sušenku? Tvé sako ještě další kilo a půl snese. Dvě, pokud zatáhneš břicho.“

Zvedl obočí. Mycroftovo sako opravdu vypadalo trochu napnutě, ale Sherlock si podobné poznámky většinou šetřil na slovní přestřelky.

Dotyčný odložil šálek na stolek, vstal a narovnal si klopy. „Jestli to vidíš takhle.“ Položil na konferenční stolek papírovou složku a vzal si od Sherlocka celý talířek. „Uvidíme se za tři týdny. Nezapomeň koupit tátovi dárek. Johne,“ rozloučil se kývnutím, a i se všemi sušenkami odešel.

Sherlock přešel k oknu a skrz žaluzie se díval na ulici. Na moment mu osvětlila tvář světla auta.

John sáhl po deskách a pohodlněji se usadil. Otevřel je. Bylo tam několik fotek ženy ve středním věku. Kromě těch, kde byla zhruba jako dvacetiletá v mikině nebo v pracovní uniformě z obchodu, měla všude ten samý tmavě modrý byznysový kostýmek a šedivé tenisky. Někde měla rozcuchaný blond drdol a později ve výslechové místnosti rozpuštěné vlasy. Barvené. Byly tam i záběry z naprosto zdemolované laboratoře a skeny dokladů. Odsunul fotky stranou a přečetl si přiloženou zprávu. Informace v ní nedávaly žádný smysl.

Jméno Rose Tylerová, věk odhadem třicet osm, žádné záznamy, žádná shoda otisků. Datum narození před dvaceti čtyřmi lety, datum úmrtí před šesti lety. U sebe měla svazek klíčů, peněženku a zvláštní, moderně vypadající mobilní telefon. Zatknuta za vloupání do vysoce střežené vědecké budovy.

Na deskách byla klopa a v ní USB disk. Zasunul ho do notebooku a klikl na první video.

V přehrávači se spustil záznam z výslechové místnosti. Paní Tylerová seděla s rovnými zády a na stole měla položené spoutané ruce. Těsně nad ní stál nakloněný vyšetřovatel. Podle jeho popuzeného výrazu výslech už nějakou dobu probíhal.

„Jak jste se dostala dovnitř? Co jste chtěla ukrást?“

Usmála se na něj. „Mohla bych, prosím, mluvit s někým ze zvláštního oddělení? Neobvyklé případy? Vědecké? Mysteriózní? Vesmírné?“

Vyšetřovatel bouchl pěstí do stolu. John jí musel přiznat, že sebou ani netrhla. „Nedělejte si ze mě legraci, paní Tylerová! Jestli je to tedy vaše jméno. Kdo jste? Jak to, že o vás nikde není ani čárka?“

Zamrkala a zvedla obočí. „Ani čárka? Chcete říct, že tu vůbec neexistuju?“

Sherlock si stoupl za Johnovo křeslo a opřel se o opěradlo.

Vyšetřovatel na obrazovce přikývl. „Přesně tak. Za posledních šest let nic. A předtím? Úmrtní oznámení. Kde jste byla? Proč jste falšovala dvou smrt? A kdo vám pomohl dostat se dovnitř?“

Povzdechla si. „Tak znovu. Nikdo mi nepomohl dostat se dovnitř. Objevila jsem se tam. Nemáte náhodou záznam z kamery?“

Zahýbal čelistí. „Vypadly. Na tři minuty. A když naskočily, ležela jste ve zdemolovaný laboratoři vy. Do který se nikdo nepovolaný nedostane.“

„Co kdybyste zavolali nějakého odborníka na super zvláštní divné úkazy? Nemáte Torchwood, Akta-X, nějakého specialistu na telefonu? Nebo v modré policejní budce?“ zavtipkovala.

Vyšetřovatel vybuchl. „Nedělejte si ze mě srandu, sakra! S kým spolupracujete?!“

Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vešel známý, světlovlasý detektiv.

„Mulbery, dejte si pauzu, vezmu to za vás.“

Stávající vyšetřovatel se nadechl, aby mu odpověděl.

„Rozkazy ze shora. Jdi si dát pauzu, Betty přinesla koláč.“

„Fajn!“ Vypochodoval ven a třískl za sebou dveřmi.

„Promiňte, naše práce je občas pěkně stresující, slečno Tylerová. Jsem inspektor Greg Lestrade. Přinesl jsem vám kávu.“ Usmál se na ni.

Usmála se na něj zpět. „Moc mě těší. A je to paní Tylerová. Podala bych vám ruku, ale...“ Zvedla spoutané ruce.

Lestrade se zasmál a položil tácek s dvěma kávami ze Starbucks. „Sladíte? Mléko?“

„Sladím, dva cukry prosím.“

Přikývl a vytáhl z kapsy pytlíčky a kalíšky s mlékem. Zatímco jim připravoval nápoje, pokračoval: „Není moc časté, aby se Jonathan tak rozčílil, co jste mu řekla?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Někteří lidé reagují na neobvyklé vztekem. Je to přirozená reakce. Stalo se vám někdy něco takového?“

„Ano,“ přikývl a posunul k ní kelímek. „Mluvil jsem s mrtvým člověkem, málem jsem ho prohodil oknem.“

Za Johnem Sherlock zafrkal. „Leda ve snu.“

John se pousmál ale neodtrhl oči od obrazovky.

„Na poprvé to není příjemné, to připouštím. Máte míchátko?“

„Ano, tady.“ Podal jí dřevěnou špejli.

„Děkuju.“ Natáhla se pro míchátko oběma rukama a když se jejich prsty dotkly, usmála se ještě víc, tentokrát se špičkou jazyka mezi zuby. „Co se s ním stalo?“

Lestrade si odkašlal. „Promiňte?“

Naklonila se blíž. „S tím mluvícím mrtvým. Co se s ním stalo?“

„Je dobrá,“ zamumlal John a Sherlock souhlasně zamručel.

Promnul si zátylek a uhnul pohledem stranou. „Nic. Nebyl nakonec tak mrtvý. Zase s námi spolupracuje.“

Skoro až zklamaně se opřela zpět. „To je dobře. Kdo by se postaral o takový případ?“

Zasmál se. „Přesně. Nechtěl bych být na jeho místě.“

Zasmála se taky a zamíchala si kávu. „A kdo by se teda běžně postaral o takový případ? Mluvící mrtvý?“

Lestrade na ni zůstal zírat. „To, to nevím.“

„Asi nějaké zvláštní oddělení, že? Nebo alespoň specialista.“

„Specialista?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Zdá se mi nepravděpodobné, aby v celé Británii nebo na celé Zemi nebyl jediný specialista na unikátní případy. Měla jsem…“ odmlčela se.

„Ano?“ pobídl ji.

Zhluboka se nadechla a vykulila na něj modré oči. „Měla jsem jen pocit, že by to tak mělo být. Někoho takového byste měli mít, ne?“

Napil se kávy a odkašlal si. „Paní Tylerová.“

„Rose,“ opravila ho s odzbrojujícím úsměvem.

„Rose,“ vydechl. „Co jste dělala v laboratoři D-Techu?“

„D-Techu? Co se stalo s A-Tech, B-Tech a C-Tech?“

Zamrkal.

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Jen žert.“ Chytla kelímek do obou rukou a se zavřenýma očima si k němu přičichla. „Tahle káva voní dobře,“ vydechla a usmála se na něj. „Děkuju.“

„Rose? Co jste dělala v D-Techu? Jak jste se tam dostala?“

Podívala se na něj a najednou byla naprosto vážná. „Inspektore Gregu, přísahám vám, že jsem neměla ani ponětí, že jsem se objevila v ostře hlídaných laboratořích D-Techu s nejvyšším stupněm ochrany.“

„A jak jste se tam tedy dostala?“

Povzdechla si a smutně sklopila hlavou. „Stejně mi neuvěříte.“

„Zkuste mě.“

S klapnutím položila kelímek zpět na stůl a předklonila se. „Objevila jsem se tam. Vedl tam druhý konec mostu spojující paralelní světy. Pravděpodobně měl něco společného s tamními experimenty. Nebyla jsem tam úmyslně.“

Zasmál se.

Zvedla obočí.

„Tomu mám podle vás věřit?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Váš kolega se rozčílil. Vy se smějete. Někdo jiný by se konečně začal správně ptát. A s někým takovým se budu bavit dál. Nemusí to být člověk, nejsem vybíravá.“

„To vám sem máme poslat psa?“

Pokusila se založit si spoutané ruce na hrudi, ale nakonec je jen položila na břicho. „Jestli umí komunikovat a rozumí teorii paralelních vesmírů, sem s ním.“

Lestrade si odfrkl, zvedl se a odešel. Dveřmi nepráskl.

Posunula kelímek doprostřed stolu. Ani jednou se z něj nenapila.

Video skončilo a John pustil další.

Tentokrát naproti ní seděl Mycroft. Ona ležela na stole, obličej jí zakrývaly vlasy. Mycroft si odkašlal, ona se zavrtěla a se zívnutím se posadila.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ji.

Rozespale se na něj usmála a zvedla si ruce k obličeji. „Dobré.“ Utřela se pod očima. „Nemám rozmazanou řasenku?“

„Nemusíte si dělat starost,“ uklidnil ji a stiskl rty.

„To je dobře.“ Zakryla si ústa rukama a znovu zívla. „Rose Tylerová, těší mě. Podala bych vám ruku, ale...“ Tentokrát ruce jen nechala spadnout na stůl-

„Ale není to zrovna praktické, nebojte, chápu to. Vychladla vám káva.“

„Ano, to se s horkými nápoji stává. Bohužel. Taky se často probouzíte spoutaný na neobvyklých místech?“

John se pousmál.

Mycroft ji pozoroval. „Ne, obvykle ne. A vy?“

Pokrčila rameny a zase zívla. „Když na to přijde.“ Promnula si zápěstí. „Tahle pouta ale nejsou zrovna dvakrát příjemná. Jiná byste neměli?“

„A jaká byste si představovala?“

Usmála se na něj a jedním okem mrkla. „Vy jste můj odborník?“

„Promiňte?“

„Můj odborník. Prosila jsem Grega, aby za mnou poslal odborníka.“

Na uchu Johna zašimral Sherlockův dech, když se naklonil blíž. John pomalu vydechl a bez hnutí se dál díval na video.

„S _Gregem_ jsem nemluvil,“ řekl pomalu.

Pokývala hlavou. „Aha. A co tady tedy děláte?“

„Přišel jsem si promluvit.“

Zase se usmála. „Tak to jste na správném místě. Jsem celkem dobrou posluchačkou.“

Posunul k ní desky a ona je zvědavě otevřela. Vzala jediný list papíru, přeletěla ho očima a otočila ho.

„Víc jsme toho o vás nezjistili. Jak je to možné?“

Přejela po papíru prstem. „Jméno. Příjmení. Datum narození.“ Zvedla obočí. „Datum úmrtí. Příčina úmrtí… Mozková příhoda? Zajímavé. Bydliště. Dvakrát čísla občanského průkazu, řidičáku, kreditních a věrnostních karet. Místo zaměstnání před šesti lety. Aktuální zaměstnání s velkým křížkem vedle. Toho opravdu není moc. Máte to z mé peněženky?“

Mycroft přikývl.

„A co dodatečné zjistitelné informace?“ zvedla obočí.

„Vaše zaměstnání neexistuje. Žádné nemocnice nemají záznamy mladší šesti let. Dokud jste se neobjevila v D-Techu, nikdo nevěděl, že jste naživu. Jediní lidé, se kterým bychom vás mohli spojit jsou Peter a Olivie Tylerovi. Oba ale trvají na tom, že jste zemřela. Před šesti lety.“

„A co tím naznačujete?“

„Jaký důvod by měla dcera bývalého zaměstnance D-Techu, aby se vloupala do jejich nejtajnějších prostor?“

„Dcera, o které ani nevěděl, že existuje? To na motiv nestačí. Kdo je Olivie?“ zeptala se obezřetně.

Mycroft stiskl rty a chvíli ji pozoroval. „Pan Tyler měl před téměř pětadvaceti lety vztah s jistou Jacqueline, rozenou Prentice. Rozvedli se. Měli vás ve střídavé péči. Vyhledali jsme si ji a hádejte co? Zemřela. Autonehoda. Dva roky po vaší údajné smrti. A Olivii a vašemu otci jste v osmi letech byla za družičku.“

Chvíli na něj zírala, ale pak zamrkala, nakrčila nos a odfrkla si. „Vaříte z vody, pane. Mně je už přes třicet. A kvůli čemu bych tam asi tak byla? Kvůli pomstě? Za co? To už byste mě mohli rovnou označit za robota nebo bytost z vesmíru a byli byste od pravdy stejně daleko.“

Promnul si oči. „Paní Tylerová, nežertuji.“

„Pane drahé sako, já také ne. Strávila jsem hodiny v téhle nepohodlné místnosti, mám had, jsem unavená, ještě pořád se mi houpe žaludek a mám z migrénu z toho skoku, a to ani nemluvím o své menstruaci. A ještě pořád mě všechny svaly v těle bolí. Takže bych víc než kdy jindy, uvítala, kdyby mě konečně někdo začal brát vážně. Vzkažte prosím svým vedoucím, že dokud sem nepřijde specialista na unikátní případy jako je ten můj, nebo jako jsou roboti, věda, vesmír, démoni, superlidi či něco podobného, nebudu s nikým mluvit. A mám právo na právníka i humánní podmínky při mém zadržení, jako je sprcha, lůžko, hygienické potřeby a jídlo. Postarejte se, prosím, o to.“

Johnovi to neznělo jako prosba a podle toho, jak se Mycroft narovnal, jemu také ne.

„Paní Tylerová –“

„To bude vše,“ řekla pevně a zabodla do něj pohled.

Po chvilce vzájemného provrtávání pohledů si Mycroft povzdechl a odešel.

Video skončilo.

„No, co si o tom myslíš?“ zeptal se John a otočil se. „Sherlocku?“ Povzdechl si. „Sherlocku?!“

Uslyšel šramocení v ložnici. Šel tam a našel Sherlocka, jak se prohrabuje knihovnou. Zrovna odhodil další z knih.

„Sherlocku?“

„Kde je ta Greenova kniha?“

„Jaká?“

„Struktura vesmíru!“

Rozhlédl se po rozbordelené místnosti. „Jak vypadá?“

„Modrá!“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Jdu se po ní podívat do obýváku.“

Nakonec ji po dvaceti minutách hledání našel pod nohou rozbité komody v předsíni. Byla bílá s modrou vlnovkou uprostřed. „Mám ji!“

„Výborně! Ukaž!“ Vzal si ji a začal s ní listovat. Pak text rychle přelétl očima. Kývl si pro sebe a popadl kabát a vydal se ze schodů dolů. „Paní Hudsonová, odcházíme!“

„Dobře Sherlocku, váš bratr odešel s mým talířkem. Potřebuju ho zpátky, patří do sady, víte? Sherlocku?!“

„Ano paní Hudsonová!“ zavolal a pak už bylo jen slyšet klapnutí dveří.

John si povzdechl a se zavrtěním hlavy doběhl k oknu. Otevřel ho, vyklonil se a křikl na postavu čekající na chodníku: „Sherlocku!“

Sherlock překvapeně vzhlédl. „Johne, ty nejdeš?“

„Jdu. Ale počkej na mě.“

„Tak si ale pospěš, taxi tu bude hned. A vezmi si tašku!“

Se zaklením zaklapl okno, pozhasínal všude po bytě, popadl bundu a brašnu s nejzákladnější lékárničkou a vybavením, zamkl a vyběhl za Sherlockem ven.

„Nemohl jsi na mě počkat uvnitř?“

„Není času nazbyt, Johne. Paralelní vesmíry. Takový báječný případ!“ Chytil ho za paže a zašklebil se na něj úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

„Takže ty tomu věříš?“

„Samozřejmě! Co jiného by to bylo?“

John na něj chvilku zíral, a pak jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Ať je to cokoliv, ty na to přijdeš.“

Sherlock se na něj usmál. „Samozřejmě! Jen počkej a uvidíš!“

Taxi přijelo a oni nastoupili.

„Kam to bude?“ zeptal se taxikář.

„Scotland Yard.“

„Ano, pane Holmesi.“

Johna ani nepřekvapilo, že ho taxikář znal. Nad jeho teorií ale nakrčil obočí. „Ale jak by to bylo možné?“

„Špatné otázky, Johne, špatné otázky!“

„Co tím myslíš?“

Nadšeně se na něj podíval. „Co říkala, Johne? Všichni se na ně ptají. Co dělala v laboratořích, kdo je. Jak je to možné, to k tomu taky patří.“

„Tak co je správná otázka?“

„Proč!“

„Proč?“

„Proč zrovna laboratoře, proč zrovna ona?“

„Proč tento vesmír?“ zkusil to taky.

Zazubil se. „Přesně! No nemáme to úžasný den?“

Pousmál se. „Jediné, co chybí k dokonalosti, je pěkná vražda.“

Sherlock přikývl. „Nebo únos.“

„Nebo únos,“ souhlasil John a s úsměvem se podíval z okna na podzimní ulice Londýna.

Když dojeli na Scotland Yard, Donovanová je s kyselým výrazem odvedla k Dimmockovi.

„Sherlock Holmes! Přišel jste se podívat na naši Záhadnou blondýnu? Johne, klidně to použijte na váš blog.“

Sherlock přikývl. „Očividně.“

Dimmock je vedl chodbou k celám. „Uvidíme, na co přijdete. Všechny nás zajímá, jak se do těch laboratoří dostala.“

„To je přeci jasné.“

Inspektor se zarazil. „Opravdu?“

„Ano. Řekla vám to.“

„Vážně?“

„Ano.“

Vešli do místnosti s celami. Sherlock přešel k jedněm mřížím. „Dobrý večer.“

„Dobrý,“ odpověděl jasný hlas.

John si stoupl vedle něj a podíval se dovnitř. Paní Tylerová seděla na tenké matraci ve vyfasovaných šedivých teplákách a v mikině s logem Scotland Yardu. V rukou držela založený paperback.

„Jmenuji se Sherlock Holmes a to je můj kolega, doktor John Watson, těší mě.“ Natáhl skrz mříže ruku.

John na ni kývl.

S pootevřenou pusou přeskakovala pohledem z jednoho na druhého a pak zpátky. Pak zatřásla hlavou, vyskočila na nohy a svižně přešla k nim. Zářivě se na ně usmála. „Ani nevíte, jak moc těší mě. Sherlocku Holmesi. Jsem Rose Tylerová.“ Přijala Sherlockovu ruku.

Pomalu s ní zatřásl. „Mám spoustu otázek, paní Tylerová.“

Zazubila se se špičkou jazyka. „Tak se ptejte, pane Holmesi.“

„Inspektore Dimmocku, omluvíte nás?“ zeptal se Sherlock, aniž by z ní spustil oči.

„Jistě,“ přikývl a odešel.

Klaply dveře a bylo ticho. Sherlock s paní Tylerovou se pozorovali a stále se drželi za ruce.

John polkl. Nakonec ten souboj vůlí přerušil: „Proč tento vesmír?“

Tylerová přejela pohledem k Johnovi a pustila Sherlocka. „Exploze a oslabená stěna reality na jednom konci a narušená nebo snad pootevřená realita na konci druhém. Vytvořil se most. Nejspíš.“

„A vy jste prošla, protože jste neměla co ztratit,“ prohlásil Sherlock jako fakt.

Překvapeně zvedla obočí. „Dalo by se to tak říct. Skutečně děláte čest svému jménu, že, pane Holmesi?“

„Potkala jste mého bratra, úsudek jste si udělala,“ odtušil.

Neurčitě pokývala hlavou.

„Proč ale ten kostýmek?“ zeptal se John. „Proč jste neměla praktičtější vybavení?“

„Protože neměla čas. Byla to nehoda,“ řekl Sherlock.

I když to nebyla otázka, přikývla.

Podal Johnovi klíče od cel. „Mohl bys ji prosím prohlédnout?“

Vzal si je a se zdviženým obočím je zvedl. „Vážně?“

To už Sherlock něco vyťukával do mobilu. „Nemají je všude povalovat.“

John zavrtěl hlavou, povzdechl si a odemkl zámek. „Jestli mě zabije nebo použije jako rukojmí, mám to u tebe,“ poznamenal a vešel dovnitř.

Paní Tylerové zacukal koutek. „Budu se chovat slušně, slibuju.“

Znovu si povzdechl. „Sedněte si, prosím.“

Poslechla ho a sedla si zpět na postel. Sherlock přešel k nim do cely.

„Bolí vás něco?“

Přikývla. „Pravý kotník, levý bok, záda, levá paže a hlava.“

Otevřel brašnu, natáhl si rukavice a popadl baterku. Posvítil jí do očí. Pravá zornička byla rozšířená. „Máte otřes mozku.“

„Ano, to řekl i doktor.“

„Vyšetřili vás?“

„Našli ji v bezvědomí v laboratoři. Jistěže. Pokračuj Johne.“

„Jestli ale… fajn,“ povzdechl si. „Prohmatám vám hlavu, ano?“

Našel jednu bouli a když se jí dotkl, sykla. „Promiňte,“ zamumlal.

„V pořádku. Mohl byste se mi podívat na záda?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Lehla si a opatrně si vyhrnula tričko. Sykl. Její záda byly jednou velkou, modrožlutou modřinou, kterou z části zakrývala bílo modrá sportovní podprsenka. Nejspíš taky erární.

„Byla jste zády k explozi,“ pronesl Sherlock, než se vrátil ke svému mobilu.

„Nebyla.“ Sykla, když se John dotkl citlivějšího místa.

„Exploze? Nejsou tu žádné spáleniny,“ zamračil se John.

„Díky bohu,“ poznamenala paní Tylerová. „Myslím, že mě rázová vlna prohodila stěnou vesmíru dřív, než se ke mně stihly dostat plameny,“ vysvětlila a potom zdůraznila: „Šla jsem skrz zády. Nebyl to zrovna hladký průchod.“

„Potřeboval bych vidět váš hrudník.“

„Dobře.“ Otočila se na záda.

Prohmatal jí žebra co nejjemněji to šlo. Občas sykla, ale naštěstí je měla jen pohmožděné.

„Jak to, že jste si nic nezlomila?“ zeptal se jí.

Pokusila se vleže pokrčit rameny. „Štěstí. Vždycky jsem ho měla spoustu.“

„Výborně,“ prohlásil Sherlock. „Co víte o D-Techu?“

Našpulila pusu. „Nic.“

„Přesto jste se dostala do jejich laboratoře a ne jiné. Proč?“

„Asi tam dělali něco, co neměli. Vesmír na takové věci moc rád reaguje.“

„Vesmír má vědomí?“ zeptal se John, zatímco jí kontroloval profesionálně obvázaný kotník.

„To je skoro jako se zeptat, jestli věříte v Boha.“

„A vy v něj věříte?“ zeptal se Sherlock a vzhlédl od mobilu, do kterého pořád něco psal.

Posadila se. „Každá kultura má systém, ve který věří. Někdy je to bůh, jindy televize. Logika nebo válka. Pro někoho to je poslání, pro jiné smysl života.“ Na chvíli se odmlčela, a pak pokračovala: „Setkání s bohem může být to nejbolestivější, co uděláte.“

„Proč?“ zeptal se John.

Smutně se usmála. „Protože nic nebolí tak, jako ztráta iluzí. A nic je nezničí tak, jako když vidíte boha dýchat, cítit nebo krvácet.“

„To mi připomíná, prst prosím.“

Podala mu ho a on do něj píchl. Pak nechal kapku krve vsáknout do testovacího papírku.

„Nemusíte se bát. Jsem očkovaná na všechno.“

John se pousmál. „Jistota je jistota.“ Zkontroloval papírek. „Žádné alarmující hodnoty bílkovin. Na to, jak jste pobouchaná, jste neuvěřitelně fit, paní Tylerová.“

„Rose, říkejte mi Rose.“

„V tom případě jsem John,“ usmál se a nabídl jí ruku. Potřásla si s ním.

„Jestli jste skončili, odcházíme,“ houkl na ně Sherlock, který už na tom odchodu byl.

„Tak se mějte,“ zavolala na něj Rose a zamávala.

Sherlock se otočil. „Vy jdete s námi.“

„Jdu?“ zamrkala.

„Ano. Jste propuštěna. Jsou tam nějaké nedůležité podmínky, ale ano.“

„Jaké podmínky?“

„Zůstat v Londýně, v podstatě.“

„V podstatě?“

„Ano.“

„Tak dobře,“ pokrčila rameny. „Darovanýmu koni na zuby nekoukej. Jestli mě ale zabijete nebo strčíte do sklepa, budu vás chodit strašit.“

Bez komplikací prošli Scotland Yardem, venku si odchytili taxík a dojeli až na Baker Street. Cestou se Rose vyptávala na nejrůznější fakta o jejich světě. Jestli mají královnu, kdo je jejich premiér, jaký je rok, jestli měli nějaké mezinárodní problémy, kdo vyhrál druhou světovou, jestli už navázali kontakt s vesmírem nebo jak jsou na tom s vývojem robotů a s léčbou rakoviny. Občas se podívala z okna, jako by něco hledala na obloze nebo se usmála při pohledu na londýnský autobus či vstup do metra.

„Budete bydlet v Johnově pokoji, hotel nepřichází v úvahu.“

„Proč ne?“

„Podmínky,“ zasmušile pronesl Sherlock a odemkl dveře.

Vešli do tmavé chodby a následovali ho po schodech nahoru.

„Sherlocku!“ zastavil je ženský hlas.

„Ano, paní Hudsonová?“ zavolal ze schodiště dolů.

„Byli tu nějací lidé, vrátili mi talířek a přinesli spoustu tašek!“

„Výborně, děkujeme, paní Hudsonová!“ zavolal a vyběhl nahoru.

John zakroutil hlavou. „Paní Hudsonová, toto je Rose Tylerová. Rose, to je paní Hudsonová, naše domácí. Rose u nás na nějakou dobu zůstane.“

Paní Hudsonová přikývla. „Jste jejich přítelkyně, drahoušku? Nebo vám snad pomáhají s případem?“

Rose se na ni usmála. „Tak od každého trochu.“

„Dobře, kdybyste někdy něco potřebovala, přijďte za mnou. Chlapci dovedou někdy jednoho rozčílit a u mě budete na šálek čaje vždycky vítána.“

„Děkuju, paní Hudsonová. Budu si to pamatovat.“

Vyšli nahoru do bytu. Sherlock seděl v křesle, Johnův notebook na klíně. Když to John viděl, jen zakroutil hlavou a přešel k taškám postaveným uprostřed obýváku. Ve dvou z nich bylo jídlo a ve třech dámské oblečení a další věci. Rose stála vedle krbu a se zájmem si prohlížela celý byt.

„Kuchyň je támhle. Pozor na ledničku, občas tam jsou experimenty. Nelekněte se a nic nevyhazujte,“ upozornil ji. „Jestli je to plesnivé, nemusí to znamenat, že je to na vyhození. A nechcete ve čtyři ráno prohledávat popelnici a hledat jeden kelímek se vzorkem masa. Věřte mi.“

Zacukal jí koutek. „Budu na to pamatovat.“

„Koupelna je tam, záchod tamhle.“ Popadl tři tašky a rozešel se ke svému pokoji. „Můj pokoj je tudy.“ Vyšel po schodech nahoru. „Je tam nepořádek, nečekal jsem hosty. Vyměním vám povlečení a přinesu čisté ručníky.“

„Děkuju.“

Otevřel dveře a pustil ji dovnitř. Položil tašky na podlahu a začal rychle sbírat a uklízet rozházené věci.

„Můžu vám pomoct?“

John se rozhlédl a rozpačitě navrhl: „Můžete převléct postel. Podám vám povlečení.“

„Dobře.“ Přešla k posteli a začala svlékat peřinu.

Ze skříně vyndal čistý bleděmodrý set a položil ho na kraj postele. „Tady to máte. Ukažte,“ vzal od ní povlak na peřinu a hodil ho na zem. Naházel na něj všechno napůl špinavé oblečení. Pak přešel k oknu, otevřel ho a začal rovnat knihy a papíry na stole.

„Pomůžete mi, Johne?“ zeptala se ho Rose a zvedla prostěradlo.

Rychle k ní přiskočil a vzal si dva rohy. Společně ho natáhli na postel.

„Míváte často hosty, jako jsem já?“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ani ne.“

„A kde budete spát?“

„Na gauči dole v obýváku. Je celkem pohodlný.“

„Omlouvám se.“

„To je v pohodě,“ řekl a pokrčil rameny. „Musí to být důležité. Sherlock by tu jen tak někoho nenechal.“

Uslyšeli klapnout dveře.

Rose se zamračila. „Co to bylo?“

Pokrčil rameny. „Odešel.“

„Jen tak?“

„Jo. To on dělá. Jestli bude něco chtít, pošle zprávu.“

„Asi to s ním není lehké, že?“ zeptala se, zatímco strkala ruce do povlaku na peřinu.

Zasmál se. „Co vás napadá. Aspoň se člověk nenudí.“

Zasmála se taky. „Jo, to je pravda. To se člověk opravdu nenudí. Kdo sem přivezl ty tašky?“

„Asi Mycroftovi lidé. To je Sherlockův bratr, potkala jste ho.“

Zamyslela se. „Drahý oblek, kulatá hlava?“

Usmál se. „Jo, to je on.“

„Díky němu mě pustili?“

„A díky Sherlockovi,“ připomněl jí. „Na něčem se domluvili.“ Přešel k šuplíku a vyndal z něj všechna trička a košile.

Přetáhla povlak přes peřinu a zapnula knoflíky. „Na čem?“

Pokrčil rameny a vyprázdnil i druhý šuplík, tentokrát se svetry a vestami. Všechno položil na podlahu vedle. Pak pro to najde místo. „To nevím, můžete se ho zeptat. Asi, že na vás dá pozor, nebo něco takového. Tyhle šuplíky si nechte.“

„Takže mě hlídáte?“ Její tón zněl najednou ostře.

„Jestli jo, tak ne moc dobře. On zmizel a vy mě můžete kdykoliv přeprat, nebo vylézt oknem. Nebo odejít hlavními dveřmi. Nikdo vás tu nedrží.“

„Spoléháte na to, že nemám kam jít.“

Otevřel vysokou skříň a posunul svoje věci na stranu. „A máte? Jestli máte lepší místo, kde zůstat a kde budete v bezpečí, jen do toho. Tady mám pověšené věci, jsou tu nějaká volná ramínka ale kdybyste potřebovala další, klidně něco sundejte nebo tak nějak.“

„Vám nevadí, že jsem u vás v pokoji?“

Zvedl obočí. „Byla byste raději na gauči?“

„Ale Sherlock mi dal váš pokoj, aniž by se vás zeptal!“ nedala se.

„Jo, to je celý on. Zvyknete si na něj.“ Povzdychl si a popadl velký balík s povlečením a špinavým prádlem. „Hned budu zpátky a přinesu vám ty ručníky.“

Promnula si prsty. „Děkuju.“

Usmál se na ni. „Za málo. A vítejte v našem světě.“

„Takže mi věříte?“

Podíval se na ni. Hrála si se snubním prstenem a bradu měla bojovně zdviženou. „Ještě pořád se mi to zdá jako z nějakého filmu. Ale Sherlock vám věří. Mně jde hlavně o to, abyste byla v pořádku.“

„Tak dobře. Děkuju za vaši laskavost.“

Kývl. „Přinesu vám ty ručníky a pak projdu zásoby a zjistím, co bychom si mohli dát k večeři. Jestli teda nemáte chuť si něco objednat?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „To, co budete chtít vy, Johne, nedělejte si se mnou starost.“

„Dobře.“ Na schodech se otočil a křikl: „Čaj si dáte?!“

„Samozřejmě!“

S úsměvem sešel od kuchyně. Mycroftovi lidé vědí, jak udělat nákup, to jim musel přiznat. Objevil dokonce i hotová jídla z gurmánské restaurace, která stačilo jen ohřát. Postavil na čaj, našel čisté hrnky i talíře a uklidil stolek v obýváku. Stůl v kuchyni byl plný různých Sherlockových projektů a jeho úklid vzdal dopředu. Našel v jedné komodě čisté ručníky, přelil vařící se vodu do hrnku a odnesl to nahoru.

U dveří se zastavil a rukou s ručníky zaklepal.

„Dále!“

Otevřel dveře a usmál se na Rose stojící u skříně s kabátem na ramínku v ruce. „Nesu čaj a ručníky.“

Přiskočila k němu a vzala si je od něj. Položila je na postel. „Děkuju. Vážně si všeho moc cením.“

„Za málo.“ Přešel ke stolu, kde položil hrnek a otevřel dřevěnou krabičku s cukry a s kalíšky mléka. „Nedovedu si ani představit, jaký to musí být. Objevit se na novém světě…“

Pokrčila rameny a smutně se usmála. „Zvyknete si. A když máte pomoc, je to znatelně lehčí.“

„Takže to pro vás není nic nového?“ Zvedl obočí, nabídl jí krabičku a ona si vzala mléko a dva cukry.

„Děkuju. Ne tak nové, jak bych ráda. Jen je škoda, že jsem skončila zrovna tady. Bez urážky.“

„V pořádku. Chápu, že Baker Street nemusí být zrovna žádoucí. Ještě pro jistotu zkontroluju koupelnu, ale Sherlockovi se daří držet většinu pokusů mimo. Občas je něco naložené ve vaně, ale sprchový kout bývá bezpečný.“

Zasmála se. „To jsem nemyslela. A pokusy se někde dělat musí. Myslela jsem tenhle vesmír.“

„Něco vám tu nesedí?“

Povzdychla si a zamíchala si čaj. „Zatím to tu vypadá dobře. I když si ještě musím ověřit pár věcí. Máte počítač nebo něco, s čím můžu rychle zjistit informace?“

„Ano, můžete si půjčit můj notebook, založím vám účet, můžete si ho potom zaheslovat.“

„Děkuju.“ Zafoukala do hrnku a opatrně upila.

Chvíli nerozhodně postával. „Můžu mít otázku?“

„Jistě.“

„Jaké to tam bylo? Jaký je jiný vesmír?“

Sedla si na postel a zamyšleně našpulila rty. „V jednom byla premiérkou Harriet Johnsonová a každou chvíli jsme řešili invazi z vesmíru. Nejvíc nám zavařili Dálekové nebo Cybermeni. Obojí jsou dost nebezpečné plechovky. Měli jsme telefony, auta, počítače. Hromadnou dopravou byly autobusy, podzemka a taxíky. Na dálku vlaky a letadla. Do vesmíru se létalo raketami, ale ještě jsme žádnou vyspělou civilizaci tímto způsobem nepotkali.“

„Až na ty invaze to zní dost podobně. A řekla jste v jednom?“

„Ano, v tom druhém byla technika vyspělejší. Cestovali jsme hodně pomocí vzducholodí. Královna umřela v devadesátých letech a králem byl její syn a pak první vnuk. Vesmír nás moc nekontaktoval a naše objevy ještě nebyly úspěšné. Soustředili jsme se hlavně na technologický výzkum. Ale měli jsme superhrdiny,“ řekla spiklenecky s úsměvem.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Superhrdinové, vzducholodě, královna… Takže tohle je váš třetí svět?“

„Ano.“

„Jak se dostanete zpátky?“

Povzdechla si. „Nedostanu.“ Chvíli přemýšlela, a pak pokračovala: „Najdu si práci a snad se mi podaří zařídit si všechny potřebné doklady… Tohle je teď můj domov.“

Johnovi měl pocit, že se snaží přesvědčit sama sebe. „Jen tak? Ani to nezkusíte?“

„A jak?!“ zvýšila nepatrně hlas. „Každý přesun může způsobit kolaps vesmíru. Buď tohohle, nebo tamtoho, nebo všech v dosahu. Riskovat to nebudu.“ Nadechla se a zamrkala. „Nemůžu,“ řekla slaběji.

„To je mi líto.“

Zase se napila a napřímila se. „Mně taky. Ale co se dá dělat.“

„A co… Ne, omlouvám se. Není to moje věc.“

Pousmála se. „Co vás zajímá? Jen do toho. Palte.“

„Co vaše rodina?“ zeptal se nakonec.

Stiskla rty. „Jsem pro ně mrtvá. Tu explozi nemohl nikdo přežít.“

„To mě mrzí.“

Protočila prstýnek na prstě. „To je v pořádku. Stihla jsem se s nimi rozloučit. Víte,“ suše se zasmála. „Byla to taková ta ukázková situace s odpočítáváním. Jeden člověk musel zůstat a umožnit bezpečnou evakuaci ostatních. Ale aspoň jsem měla dost času na rychlý hovor domů.“ Zamyšleně dál kroutila prstýnkem.

Zatřásl hlavou a odkašlal si. „Rozumím. Půjdu ohřát to jídlo, máte hlad?“

Podívala se na něj. „Ano. Dám si to moc ráda.“

Přikývl. „Bude to rychle. Povečeříme dole?“

Usmála se. „Hned tam budu.“

Dole rychle připravil jídlo a položil ho na stolek v obýváku. Pak vzal notebook a založil Rose účet bez hesla.

„Voní to dobře.“

„Poděkoval bych ale jen jsem to ohřál,“ usmál se na ni a odložil ho stranou. „Účet máte hotový, ale musím vás varovat, Sherlock považuje hesla za výzvu, takže s nimi opatrně. A přestože máme přesměrování a ochranu VPN, naše činnost na internetu je soukromá leda tak ve snu.“

Usmála se. „Děkuju za upozornění. Proč vás tak sledují?“

Pokrčil rameny a chopil se příboru. „Jde to ruku v ruku se Sherlockovou prací. A povahou. A výzkumy.“

„A co vlastně dělá?“

Rozkrojil rybu. „Je to detektiv konzultant. V podstatě si to nakráčí doprostřed místa činu, rozhlédne se a vyřeší případ.“

„To mi někoho připomíná.“

„Vážně?“

„Ano. Ze setkání s vámi dvěma by byl nadšený.“

„Opravdu?“

„Ano, byl váš velký fanoušek.“ Zase si protočila prstýnek na prstu.

„Třeba Sherlock přijde na způsob, jak vás dostat zpátky?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Příliš nebezpečné. Navíc, můj manžel před čtyřmi lety zemřel.“

Polkl. „Upřímnou soustrast.“

„Děkuju. Degenerativní onemocnění.“

Sykl. „To je mi líto. Co přesně?“

„Doktoři to nikdy nezjistili. Prostě všechno přestalo fungovat.“

„Velmi mě to mrzí.“ Připadalo mu, že to říká pořád.

Pokrčila rameny. „Měli jsme spolu víc času, než jsem mohla doufat. A co vy Johne? Máte rodinu? Už znám Sherlockova bratra.“

„Mám sestru, Harry.“

„Harry? Krásné jméno. Připomíná mi jednoho čaroděje,“ zavtipkovala a dala si kousek mrkve.

Zasmál se. „Moc to před ní nezmiňujte, vtipů na Harryho Pottera už má dost.“

„Takže tu máte knihy? Už vám vyšla celá série?“

„Ano, před pár lety.“

Zazubila se, „Budu si je muset přečíst. Jsem zvědavá, jak se liší. A co partneři? Nebude někomu vadit, že jsem se usadila u vás v pokoji?“

Pokrčil rameny a polkl sousto. „O nikom nevím.“

„Našla jsem fotku…“ zaváhala. „Nic mi do toho není. Na dně skříně. Byl jste na ní s jednou ženou…“

Napíchl bramboru o něco silněji a omylem ji rozpůlil. „Ex snoubenka. Odešla pár dní před svatbou.“

„To je mi líto. Řekla proč?“

„Nechala dopis. Prý nebyla tou, za kterou se vydávala.“ Nevesele se uchechtl. „Aspoň nepředstírala svou smrt.“

Vypustila vzduch. „Sakra. To je krušný. Na druhou stranu vás nenechala se svou dvojnicí s problémy se zvládáním vzteku a s rozpadajícím se tělem.“

„Jo,“ přikývl a pak se zarazil. „Moment… s dvojnicí?“

„Uh uh,“ přitakala a polkla. „Výhody randění s mimozemšťanem, hádám. Ale nenechte se mýlit, stejně jsem si toho dvojnníka vzala. Originál bych sice nejraději vykastrovala, ale Donn za nic nemohl.“

Už se přestal čemukoliv divit. „Tak to jste asi vyhrála,“ odtušil nevesele.

Ušklíbla se. „Ne, že bych o to stála.“

Chvíli jedli v tichu.

„A můžu vám, Rose, něco navrhnout?“

„Jistě.“

„Sherlockovi o tom nic neříkejte.“

Obezřetně se na něj podívala. „Proč ne?“

Zazubil se. „Strašně rád hádá lidi. Schválně, jak moc bude s vámi vedle.“

Zasmála se. „Tak tedy dobře. To má tak dobré analytické schopnosti?“

Přikývl. „Nejlepší, jaké jsem kdy viděl.“

„A jak dlouho jste už přáteli?“

„Pfff,“ zafuněl. „Asi dýl, než zdrávo. Ale Sherlock…“ hledal slova.

Trpělivě s úsměvem čekala.

„Je opravdu dobrý přítel.“

„Má štěstí, že vás má.“

Odfrkl si. „Myslíte?“

„Takoví jako je on…“ nadechla se. „Potřebují nás, abychom je udrželi na zemi. Aby se najedli. Připomněli jim, co je důležité, na čem záleží. Bez nás by pořád někde zblázněně lítali a za sebou nechávali spoušť.“

„Sherlock to nedělá schválně.“

Pokrčila rameny a dala si další sousto. Když ho spolkla, pokračovala: „Ti moji taky ne. Jen, někdy pro samé zachraňování lidí zapomenou na, no, lidi.“ Ukázala na ně oba. „Nemyslím nás. Rozumíte mi?“

Přitakal. „Moc dobře. Myslím, že Sherlock mě už ani nepočítá za člověka,“ zažertoval.

„Přesně!“ Zavrtěla hlavou a povzdechla si. „Jednou mi to i řekl. Že se nepočítám. Myslel to jako kompliment. Strašně mě to naštvalo.“

„Co jste udělala?“

Dala si kousek ryby a potom, co ji spolkla, se svěřila: „Dělala jsem nechápavou. Jako co tím myslí. Nutila jsem ho to přesně vysvětlit. A hádala jsem se s ním, že jsem přesně jako oni. Ať mi vysvětlí, čím se liším. Čím jsem ztratila svou lidskost. No,“ odfrkla si, „už to znovu neudělal. A snažil se i víc dávat pozor na lidi. I když nás pořád urážel, hlavně ve stresu. Pravdou je,“ smutně pokračovala, „že se vždycky snažil pomoct. Kdekoliv to šlo. On… zjistil, že někde něco nesedí, že se děje něco špatného, a udělal co bylo v jeho silách, aby pomohl.“ Pousmála se a zamrkala. Její hlas zněl nosově. „Jeho radost, když pomohl, když někoho zachránil…“ utřela si slzu z tváře a popotáhla. „Mohl jste vidět, že pro to žije. Že to ho drží na nohou. A být vedle něj, pomáhat mu… On byl…“ Zavrtěla hlavou. „Fantastický.“

„Je mi to líto.“

Přikývla. „Děkuju. Měla bych být zvyklá, že ho stále ztrácím, ale nikdy to není lehčí.“

„Na něco takového se zvyknout nedá. Když Sherlock zemřel…“ polkl, usilovně zamrkal a ztěžka se nadechl. „Nebylo to snadné. A pak se vrátil jakoby nic.“ Zasmál se, ale i jemu samotnému to znělo vlhce a dutě.

„Ten můj se zase před mýma očima proměnil v někoho jiného. Nechápala jsem to. Hlavně ze začátku mi hodně chyběl, i když stál vedle mě. Ale pak se zase vrhl do nebezpečí, aby někomu pomohl, a já věděla, že je to zase ten můj Doktor. Jen pro něj bylo někdy těžké vidět věci z menšího, lidského úhlu. I když se hodně snažil.“

„Jak jste to zařídila?“

„Co?“

„Že se snažil.“

Zamyslela se a povzdechla si. „Vždycky mu na nich záleželo. Ale jakmile se objevila příliš dobrá hádanka, zapomněl se. Opakování pomohlo. A musela jsem mu to vtlouct do hlavy.“ Usmála se.

„Sherlock je už teď taky lepší,“ pousmál se John.

„To jsem ráda.“

„Jestli se můžu zeptat… Proč jste tady považovaná za mrtvou? A datum narození taky nesedí… Mělo by vám být tak dvacet pět.“

Odložila prázdný talíř na stolek a sedla si do tureckého sedu. „Myslím, že se trošku liší časové linie našich světů. Ale jen hádám. Dejme tomu, že tady je to o aspoň tak dvanáct let opožděné? A můj zdejší originál nejspíš zemřel. Říkali mozková příhoda. Je to škoda. A máma…“ odmlčela se a polkla. „V tomhle světě taky zemřela. Uvidíme, jestli někdy potkám tátu nebo jeho novou ženu. Nikdy jsem ji neviděla. Ale nechci to moc pokoušet.“

„Je mi to líto.“ Připadalo mu, že mu pořád je něco líto.

Zavrtěla hlavou. „To nemusí. Jsem naživu. Tu explozi jsem neměla přežít. Když jsem se objevila tady a viděla ty rozdíly, bylo to jasné.“ Zhluboka se nadechla a usmála se. „Musím to brát jako další šanci. Na nový život. Nemá cenu kvůli tomu brečet. Zahlédla jsem kuchyň,“ pokusila se změnit téma. „Myslíte, že bych tam zítra mohla trochu poklidit? Aspoň abych si uvařila?“

Zauvažoval. „Zkuste se domluvit se Sherlockem. Má rád, když je vše na svém místě. Ale je těžké říct, co má své místo a co je jen zapomenuté.“

„Dobře,“ usmála se. „Dám si pozor. A děkuju za všechno.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Článek k této kapitole najdete zde: https://www.klid-a-kakao.cz/l/pripad-zahadne-blondyny/


	2. Žralok a žárlivost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaše komentáře mi u minulé kapitoly udělaly velkou a radost a ještě jednou za ně děkuju! :)  
Užijte si to :)

Rose byla v Johnově světě už dva měsíce. Vše šlo překvapivě hladce. Když se Mycroft ujistil, že nemá v plánu nikam mizet, sehnal jí doklady, a dokonce se jí snažil i přesvědčit, ať začne pro něj pracovat. Nebyla si úplně jistá, co by bylo náplní jejího zaměstnání, ale mělo to být něco mezi sekretářkou, expertkou na divné věci a chůvou. Poslala ho do háje. Ale od té doby nemohla najít žádnou práci. Ani jako servírka, ani jako prodavačka v obchodě. Nic. Vždycky ji z nějakého záhadného důvodu už nepotřebovali. I tak to brala s nadhledem. Vynalézavosti si cenila. A Mycroft měl očividně své způsoby, jak dosáhnout svého.

Při hledání informací toho našla spoustu, dokonce i konspirační blogy zasvěcené Doktorovi, který se i v tomhle světě tu a tam objevil. Ale dívat se na různé jeho tváře, hlavně na tu plešatou s ušima, nebylo vůbec lehké. Když ale zadala do vyhledávače Torchwood, spadl internet celému domu. A kromě popuzeného Sherlocka se musela vypořádat i s jeho bratrem, který jí velmi slušně a důrazně žádal, aby toho nechala. Něco ohledně spouštění alarmů. A taky říkal, že Baker Street má už tak kvůli Sherlockově internetové historii dost problémů. Vyhověla mu. Docela si rozuměli. Přepracovaní géniové pro ni měli překvapivě stále slabost a ona počítala s tím, že toho jednoho dne pořádně využije.

Zrovna odpovídala na inzeráty ohledně hlídání dětí, když někdo zaklepal.

„Dále?“ zavolala a otočila se.

Zpoza dveří vykoukl John v pyžamu a pokoj naplnil zvuk dosud tlumených houslí. „Neruším?“

Usmála se na něj. „Jasně, že ne. Co potřebuješ?“

„Někde bych tady měl mít náhradní špunty do uší.“

„Jasně, posluž si,“ mávla rukou. „Zase přemýšlí?“

„Jo,“ povzdychl si a otevřel šuplík u nočního stolku. „S D-Techem je na mrtvém bodě. Zase.“

Soucitně sykla. „To mě mrzí. Ale ber to tak, že už brzo bude předělaný byt dole. Takže ti vrátím tvůj pokoj.“

Usmál se a potlačil zívnutí. „Pořád ale u nás budeš vítaná.“

„Neboj.“ Usmála se se špičkou jazyka mezi zuby. „Tak snadno se mě nezbavíte.“

„O tom by se nám ani nesnilo. Na čem pracuješ?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Sháním si práci. Jako obvykle. Pak si budu asi chvilku číst, koukat na nějaké filmy, nemám moc náladu na spaní.“

Zamračil se. „Měla bys spát.“

Povzdychla si. „Já vím. Ale to je normální. Nespavostí jsem trpěla pokaždý, když jsem tahle paralelně cestovala. Většinou se to do půl roku spraví.“

Strčil si špunty do kapsy. „Tak dobře. Kdybys ale potřebovala, můžu ti předepsat nějaké prášky.“

„Budu si to pamatovat. V kolik ráno vstáváš?“

„V sedm.“

Podívala se na hodiny, které ukazovaly půl třetí. „Hmm. Tak to ti nezávidím. A nechceš spát tady? Stejně jak se znám, tak usnu až ve dne. Aspoň tu postel někdo využije. A vyspíš se líp.“

Toužebně se podíval na rovnou matraci a zakroužil rameny. „Asi ne, díky.“

„Ale prosím tě.“ Mlaskla. „Nevyspaný doktor, to je neštěstí. Lehni si, slibuju, že tě nebudu rušit.“

„Opravdu ti o nebude vadit?“

„Vůbec. Jen si lehni.“

„Tak děkuju,“ vděčně se na ni usmál a sedl si na postel dál od ní.

„Za málo.“ Otočila se na židli zpátky k počítači. „Dobrou noc.“

Slyšela, jak si lehá a přikrývá se. „Dobrou.“

Vrátila se k práci. Našla inzerát, kde paní hledala někoho na zalévání kytek a hlídání kočky na týden. Rychle jí napsala e-mail, kde se představila jako vdova hledající náplň každodenního života, co si rozumí s kočkami, a nastavila odeslání na čtvrt na osm. Ať to nevypadá, že ponocuje.

John zlehka pochrupoval. Hodila po něm pohledem. Ležel na boku zády k ní. Potřásla hlavou. Chudák. Spánek si fakt zasloužil. Housle bylo pořád trochu slyšet ale teď už to nerušilo. Sherlock by se měl taky vyspat, i když toho nepřesvědčí.

Dala si do uší sluchátka a pustila si další epizodu Britského pečení, který v Peetově světě neměli, ale tady až na pár změněných detailů ano. Dokud to znovu neviděla, neuvědomovala si, jak moc jí tenhle pořad chyběl. Dala si nohu pod bradu a s chutí se do toho pustila. Po třech dílech si protáhla záda a po chvilce uvažování si lehla na volnou polovinu postele. Opřela se o pelest a s notebookem v klíně se dívala dál. Čas ubíhal rychle a než se nadála, bylo sedm nula pět.

„Johne?“ zašeptala.

„Hmmm?“

„Už je sedm. Nechal sis budík dole. Měl bys vstát.“

„Uhmmm…hmmm…“

Usmála se, odložila počítač a srovnala si župan. „Vážně, Johne. Vstávej. Dáš si snídani?“

Zívl a mátožně se posadil. „Prosím. A kafe,“ zaskřehotal.

Usmála se. „Jasně. Uvidíme se v kuchyni. A ne, že zase usneš,“ varovala ho.

Sešla do tiché kuchyně a dala vařit vodu. Zaslechla klapnutí dveří od koupelny a po chvilce i puštění sprchy. Z ledničky určené na jídlo vyndala suroviny a udělala míchaná vajíčka s tousty. Když Sherlockovi vysvětlila své argumenty, proti druhé ledničce ani nic nenamítal. Od té doby má své experimenty v té novější, moderní, kde může snáze kontrolovat teplotu i vlhkost jednotlivých oddílů. 

Přelila Johnovi kafe a sobě heřmánkový čaj. Přišel, zrovna když mu připravovala sendvič k obědu.

Posadil se ke stolu s připravenou snídaní a vděčně se na ni usmál. „Děkuju moc, Rose.“

„Za málo,“ usmála se a položila vedle nej připravený oběd i s termoskou. Byl cítit svěží kolínskou.

Sama si sedla naproti němu s čajem. Pozorovala ho, jak jí a potichu mu vyprávěla o tom, jak probíhá předělávka toho původně vlhkého sklepního bytu. Zeptala se ho, jestli čeká nějaké komplikace v práci a on se zavrtěním hlavy popsal jen rutinní prohlídky plné kašlajících lidí. Pak se zvedl, s úsměvem ji jednou rukou objal a poděkoval za jídlo, vzal si oběd a odešel na metro. Svižně po něm umyla talíř a dala ho odkapat. Začínala se cítit docela ospale.

Popadla svůj hrnek a vydala se zpátky do pokoje. Když procházela obývákem, zastavilo ji: „Pěkná idylka.“

Otočila se a usmála se na Sherlocka sedícího v křesle. „Dobré ráno. Dáš si čaj nebo něco?“

Mrštně se zvedl, a i v pyžamu se mu podařilo vypadat jako někdo, s kým si není radno zahrávat. „Mladý, pohledný doktor. Není divu, že se ho snažíš zblbnout tou svou domáckostí. Koneckonců to máš už za pár, že? Bezdětná vdova. Přechod se blíží. Nový svět. Neztrácela jsi čas, to musím uznat.“

Úsměv ji zmrzl na rtech. Jednou rukou si upravila župan a snažila se přijít a důvod, proč by ho neměla polít čajem. „Ještě něco, Sherlocku?“

Přišel až těsně k ní, takže byla nucená vyvrátit hlavu, aby na něj viděla. „Nech Johna být.“

Zamračila se a zastrčila si pramen vlasů za ucho. „Co tím myslíš?“

Přejel ji pohledem jako odporného brouka. „Víš, jsi klasický případ inverzního poměru mezi velikostí úst a mozku. A tvůj talent hrát je stejný, jako talent Andersona cokoliv vyřešit.“

Odkašlala si a vydala se zpět do pokoje. „Tohle nebudu poslouchat.“

„Víš, že mám pravdu,“ řekl vítězoslavně.

Aniž by zastavila, houkla. „Ne, nemáš.“

„Dokaž to.“

Nad výzvou v jeho hlase zavrtěla hlavou. Tohle je marný. Je unavená a nemá cenu se s ním hádat.

„Už máš určitě i vymyšlená jména pro vaše děti, že?“

Zastavila se. Proč do toho musí šťourat? Zhluboka se nadechla. „Sherlocku, nech toho. Tohle nedává smysl.“

„Tak jak to je? Nechceš se o tom bavit, protože mám pravdu.“

Povzdychla si. Otočila se, pomalu ho obešla a sedla si do křesla. Složila si nohy pod sebe a zvedla obočí. „Nesedneš si?“

Ztuhle se posadil.

Kousla se do rtu, aby se neusmála. Byl to prostě prototyp ublíženého génia. Pozorovala ho. Přejížděla očima po jeho ještě neoholené tváři, pytlech pod očima, rozcuchaných vlasech i tmavě modrém pyžamu. Pak to udělala ještě několikrát a pokaždé se déle zastavila na jiném detailu. Dělala to hlavě pro efekt.

On celou dobu seděl a čekal.

Do ticha pronesla: „Víš, někdy zníš tak moc jako můj manžel, že nevím, jestli bych ti radši skočila kolem krku nebo po něm. Tamto by přesně řekl, kdyby byl naštvaný. Ale on by potom uznal svoji chybu a omluvil se.“

Zamrkal. „Co to s tím má společného?“

Povzdechla si podepřela si bradu rukou. „Jste si tak podobní. Geniální. Starostliví. Arogantní. Vtipní. Cyničtí. Pohlední.“ Nad jeho zaraženým výrazem se usmála. Tuhle hru umí hrát taky. Je čas změnit směr konverzace. „Bylo by tak lehké to pustit a prostě se do tebe zamilovat. Ne moudré. Ne fér. Ale lehké. Ale neboj,“ pokračovala, když viděla, jak rychle přehodnocuje situaci. „To neudělám. Přátelství jsou stejně cenná. Ne-li lepší. Navíc,“ potutelně dodala, „by to ode mě nebylo hezké vůči Johnovi.“

„A co teda on?“ zeptal se nabroušeně.

Zamračila se. „Nerozumím otázce. Co s ním?“

„Co to mělo znamenat? Strávil u tebe noc. Ráno jsi mu udělala snídani. Co tím sleduješ?“

Povzdechla si. „Sherlocku… Skoro ve tři ráno přišel pro mě do pokoje pro náhradní špunty do uší, protože nemohl spát. Nabídla jsem mu, ať se v klidu, kvalitně a pohodlně vyspí na jeho vlastní posteli. Ráno jsem mu udělala snídani a připravila oběd, protože by se jinak zase odbyl.“ Když viděla, že jí stále nevěří, pokusila se mu to vysvětlit jinak: „Podívej, lidský organizmus potřebuje spánek a jídlo pro tvorbu energie. Když něco z toho chybí, zhoršuje se kvalita kognitivních funkcí. Zhoršuje se rozhodování, reakční doba, a tak dále. John je doktor. Měl by být v perfektní kondici, aby mohl zodpovědně odvádět svou práci. Je to můj přítel. A byla to maličkost, která mu zlepšila den. Proč bych se o to nepostarala?“

Narovnal se „Takže o něj nemáš zájem?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Neříkám, že tu nějaká malá šance není, ale vždycky jsem byla spíš na ty uběhané typy s cílem zachránit svět.“ Usmála se nad vzpomínkou. „A když se mnou potom na oslavu tančili, byl to příjemný bonus.“

„Já netančím.“

Zamrkala a vrátila se zpátky do přítomnosti. „To už jsem taky slyšela.“

Naklonil se pevným hlasem řekl: „Rose, chci se vyjádřit jasně. Mezi námi dvěma nikdy nic nebude. Nepřitahuješ mě.“

Odolala pokušení protočit oči v sloup. Bylo to pro něj důležité. Nebude to před ním znevažovat. Přikývla. „Vidíme to stejně. Proč jsi tak ochranářský ohledně Johna?“

Mávl rukou. „Je to můj přítel. Od toho kamarádi jsou.“

Změřila si ho pohledem. „Ne, v tom bude něco víc. Doteď ti naše pošťuchování nevadilo.“

„Doteď jsi mu nedělala snídani,“ okamžitě útočně vypálil.

„Ale dělala. A tobě taky. Odkud si myslíš, že se ty toasty, ovocné koktejly, vajíčka na tisíc způsobů i lívance berou?“

Zamračil se. „Nepřemýšlel jsem o tom.“

Odfrkla si. „Nepovídej. Takže, co za tím je?“

Založil si ruce na hrudi a po chvíli ticha se zeptal: „Kdo je Mary, víš?“

„Johnova bývalá?“

Přikývl. „Dali se dohromady, když jsem byl… pryč. Něco mi na ní nesedělo, prověřil jsem si ji. Nebylo to snadné. Byla dobrá, ale ne dost. Jenže se už blížila jejich svatba. Měl jsem být Johnův svědek. Já…“ Odmlčel se. Pak si odkašlal a pokračoval: „Dal jsem jí na výběr. Buď mu řekne pravdu ještě před svatbou ona, nebo to udělám já. Nechtěl jsem… Nezasloužil si, aby mu o tomhle lhala. Ale… přepočítal jsem se,“ připustil ztěžka.

„Přepočítal?“

Se zavřenýma očima přikývl. „Myslel jsem, že jí na něm záleží víc. Že ho skutečně miluje. Že by nebyla schopná ho takhle sobecky opustit.“ Rozhodil rukama. „Vždyť se na něj podívej! Kdo by to udělal?“

„A co ty a tvoje sebevražda?“

Stále ze zavřenýma očima se opřel. „To bylo něco jiného. Byl by v nebezpečí. Chránil jsem ho. Ale ona ho ohrožovala mnohem víc tím, že mu to neřekla. A on by jí odpustil a přijal. Vím to. Mohli být šťastní. I tak odešla. Jen jsem nechtěl, aby žil ve lži,“ skoro zašeptal.

„A Johnovi jsi to řekl?“

„Ne.“

„Proč ne?“

Posměšně si odfrkl. „Nebuď hloupá! Jeho snoubenka ho opustila a je to moje vina. Nenáviděl by mě.“

„To není pravda.“

„Ale je,“ trval si na svém dál.

„Sherlocku,“ povzdychla si. „Copak si to nezaslouží vědět? Nezaslouží si John vědět, koho si chtěl vzít? A proč se najednou ten člověk sbalil a odešel? Nezaslouží si vědět, že si málem vzal zbabělce a lháře?“

„Já jsem taky zbabělec a lhář,“ polohlasně namítl.

Přikývla. „Každý jsme. Jde ale o to, proč lžeme, čeho se bojíme. Před čím couvneme. Jestli mu to neřekneš, v čem se budeš lišit od ní?“

„Nemůžu mu to říct,“ trval si na svém.

Povzdychla si, zvedla se, vzala ze stolku už skoro vychladlý hrnek a když kolem něj procházela, stiskla mu rameno. „Jdu spát. Taky to zkus, mozku to opravdu pomáhá.“

Přikývl, ale ani se nehnul.

Znovu si povzdychla a zamířila ke schodům. Pak ji ještě něco napadlo: „Vážně si o něm myslíš tak málo?“

Žádná odpověď.

Zavrtěla hlavou a vrátila se do pokoje. Čas se prospat.

Lehla si do postele, přikryla se a usnula.

Probudilo ji uspěchané klepání na dveře. „Rose?!“

Zívla a posadila se. „Sherlocku? Pojď dál. Co je?“

Skoro až vběhl dovnitř. Na sobě měl kabát, přes krk přehozenou šálu a tvářil se natěšeně. „Rychle se obleč. Máme další výskyt.“

„Cože?“ vstala a přešla ke skříni. „Co že máme?“

„V D-Techu. Nová exploze. Nový výskyt. Johna vyzvedneme cestou.“

„Nový výskyt? To myslíš jako člověka? Humanoida?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Ryby! Spousta ryb. Rychle, pospěš si!“

„Jasně. Co si mám vzít na sebe?“

Zarazil se. „Cože?!“

„Co si mám vzít na sebe? Budou tam detektivové? Policie? Vědci? Oblečení hraje roli v tom, jak mě případně přijmou. Nemám tvou reputaci.“

Přikývl a přiložil si prsty ke rtům. „Samozřejmě.“ Přešel k otevřené skříni, u které stála i Rose a pohledem přejel visící blůzy, sukně i šaty. „Tmavě modrá blůza. Bez výstřihu. Sukně… ne. Kalhoty. Boty… lodičky. Ne. Nepraktické. Něco, v čem se můžeš rychle pohybovat. Tyhle. Kabát… Tenhle.“

„A co svetr?“

„Svetr? Tenhle šedý. Vlasy do drdolu, make-up minimální ale vkusný. Brýle.“

Přikývla a sáhla po deodorantu. „Dej mi patnáct minut.“

„Patnáct?“ zhrozil se.

„Bude to míň, když mě nebudeš rušit. Nebo si mám dát sprchu, a ještě si umýt vlasy?“ Když viděla jeho výraz, spokojeně přikývla. „To jsem si myslela. Ale dala bych si kafe. Jestli nemáš, co na práci, můžeš mi ho udělat.“

Okamžitě byl pryč. Usmála se a rychle se připravila. Nakonec to stihla za třináct minut. Sherlock už netrpělivě podupával nohou u dveří, v jedné ruce mobil a v druhé hrnek.

Zvedla obočí. „Hrnek? Nemáme nic praktického?“

Odlepil oči od mobilu, do kterého jednou rukou něco vyťukával. „Ber nebo nech být, taxi na nás už čeká.“

S povzdechem si hrnek vzala, snesitelně teplou kávu upila a pak za sebou zamkla a vydala se ven. Jakmile si sedla do taxíku, ještě jednou se napila, aby omezila počet potenciálních skvrn.

„Víme o tom něco víc?“

„Kolísavé změny teploty okolo patnácté hodiny v oblasti dvou kilometrů od laboratoří. Krátký výpadek proudu v patnáct nula šest. Objevil se tam i žralok, kvůli kterému zpanikařili zaměstnanci. Tak se o tom dozvěděla policie.“

„No teda. Co odchytová služba?“

„Už jsou na cestě společně s expertem na paryby z Mořského světa.“

Přikývla a trochu upila. „To je dobrý kafe.“

Zacukal mu koutek. „Nemusíš znít tak překvapeně. Jde jen o správný poměr zrn, vody, teploty a času.“

„Mohl bys nám ho dělat častěji,“ podotkla a s úsměvem pokračovala: „Jsem si jistá, že i Johna by to potěšilo.“

O něco víc se narovnal. „Uvidíme.“

Kousla se do rtu a podívala se z okna, aby skryla rozšiřující se úsměv. On je taková citlivka.

Zastavili se u Johnovy ordinace. Drahý doktor už čekal na chodníku.

Sherlock se posunul doprostřed, aby mu uvolnil místo, a zasvětil ho do detailů „Mycroft volal, ať si dáme pozor a pospíšíme si. D-Tech zaujal třetí stranu.“

Rose zvedla obočí. O tom slyšela poprvé. „Třetí stranu? Koho?“

Zakroutil hlavou. „Někoho z vlády. Víc nenapsal. Ale prý to bude zábava.“

Povzdechla si. „Achjo. Ty vaše hry. Večeře u Holmesů musí být opravdu něco.“

„Nic tak děsivého,“ uklidnil ji přes Sherlocka John. „Většinou se kvůli rodičům dost krotí. Ale je pravda, že jejich matka umí opravdu výborný koláč.“

„Neříkej to před ní, nebo už nikdy nebudeš jíst nic jiného,“ varoval Sherlock.

John se zasmál. „Jasně. Necítíte tu někdo kávu?“

„Jop.“ Podala mu přes Sherlocka poloprázdný hrnek.

„Díky,“ vděčně se na ni usmál a spokojeně se nadechl voňavých výparů. Opatrně upil a překvapeně vzhlédl. „Ta je výborná! Máme novou směs?“

Sherlock protočil oči v sloup. „Poměr ingrediencí a správná příprava, Johne. Nic přelomového.“

„Tos‘ vařil ty?“ zeptal se udiveně. „Moment…“ zarazil se. „Jak si ho donutila uvařit kafe?“

Sherlock si v malém prostoru teatrálně založil ruce na hrudi. „Nedělej z toho takovou vědu.“

„Ne, to musím,“ trval na svém John. „Abych to mohl udělat taky. Pro takovou kávu udělám po ránu cokoliv.“

Usmála se se špičkou jazyka mezi zuby. „Cokoliv?“

Znovu se napil a vážně přikývl. „Cokoliv.“

„Slyšíš to Sherlocku?“ zeptala se významně.

Sherlock se ošil. „Jistěže. Mám funkční sluchový aparát.“

Dojeli k bráně komplexu D-Techu a Sherlockovo jméno jim zajistilo vjezd dovnitř. Zastavili u shluku policejních aut, sanitek a velkých dodávek Mořského světa a odchytové služby. Vystoupili z auta, řekli taxikáři, ať na ně počká a vydali se najít někoho, kdo tam tomu velí. Sherlock podal Johnovi jeho doktorskou brašnu a John Rose hrnek se zbytkem kávy.

Podařilo se jim najít detektiva, který se při zaslechnutí příjmení Holmes narovnal a rychle je osobně odvedl na místo činu. Vypadalo to tam jako… no, po výbuchu. Vybavení i stoly odhozené a rozmlácené a všechno naprosto promáčené. Voda kapala ze stropu i po stěnách, zem byla jedna velká louže a všude se povalovaly ryby, které už přestávaly poskakovat a lapat po dechu. Ze stropního větráku visely řasy a celá místnost byla cítit solí a rybinou. Uprostřed ležel na plátěných nosítkách žralok. Stála u něj žena, která vydávala pracovníkům odchytové služby i policistům rozkazy. Na její povel ho zvedli a opatrně ale svižně prošli kolem Rose a její skupinky z místnosti ven.

„Jak to s ním vypadá?“ zeptal se jí Sherlock soucitně.

Povzdychla si a rukou v silné rukavici si upravila tašku na rameni. „Snad to přežije. Je v šoku a otřesená. Naštěstí mám v dodávce akvárium s proudem, tak se nám snad podaří omezit ztrátu kyslíku na minimum. Ale kdo ví, takový druh jsem nikdy neviděla.“ Podívala se jim přes rameno, kde se zrovna žralok mizel za rohem. „Omluvte mě, musím jít.“

„Jistě, jistě,“ přikývl Sherlock a uvolnil jí cestu. Vešel do místnosti a začal zkoumat vybavení. Rose ho, stále s hrnkem, následovala. Na podlaze se válely promočené papíry a grafy. Opatrně si dřepla, a aniž by se jich dotkla, je přečetla. „Sherlocku?“

Spěšně přešel k ní. „Co máš?“

„Koukni se tady na to. Myslím, že vím, o co jim jde, ale potřebuji si nejdřív promluvit –“

„Jistě,“ přikývl a pohledem dál skenoval papíry všude kolem. „To by dávalo smysl. Detektive? Kde jsou ti, co tady pracovali?“

Detektiv ukázal palcem někam za sebe. „Za chvíli je převezeme, ale pan Holmes trval na tom, že si s nimi ještě promluvíte. Jsou v zasedačce.“

„Veďte nás.“

Detektiv je odvedl do místnosti, kde seděli tři velmi promočení muži. U jednoho z nich stál zdravotník a vázal mu ruku.

„Ven,“ zavelel Sherlock. „Musím se soustředit.“

Zdravotník popuzeně vzhlédl. „Potřebují ošetřit.“

„Johne.“

John si povzdychl a spěšně přešel ke zdravotníkovi. Tiše mu něco řekl, ukázal průkaz a zdravotník přikývl, opatrně přidržel obvaz, aby si ho John mohl převzít, a odešel.

„Kdo vede tento výzkum?“ zeptal se jich Sherlock.

„Já. Ale už jsem s policií mluvil. Nemám, co víc bych vám řekl,“ prohlásil unaveně muž ve středních letech silným přízvukem.

„Proč jste nezastavili výzkum po prvních nehodách?“

„Překalibrovali jsme nástroje. To stačilo.“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „To jistě. Proč jste pokračovali i po té explozi a zhmotnění ženy ve vaší laboratoři?“

Teď se muž, kterého John pořád ošetřoval, nevesel zasmál. „Ale prosím vás. Ta zlodějka byla z konkurence a exploze ji zastihla nepřipravenou. Neměla nám strkat do výzkumu prsty.“

„Chápu. Budeme potřebovat vidět vaše výpočty.“

„Vyloučeno,“ zavrtěl hlavou jejich vedoucí. „Je to přísně tajné.“

Rose si povzdechla a sedla si naproti němu a položila hrnek na stůl. „Podívejte. Snažíte se vyrobit funkční teleport, což by znamenalo neskutečný průlom ve světě technologií. Ale někde vám něco ujelo. Nepřenášíte nic na vzdálenost.“

„A co dneska ten žralok?“ sykl ošetřovaný. „To nefungovalo?“

Rose zvedla obočí. „Žralok, jehož živočišný druh je naprosto neznámý? Ale prosím vás. Před měsícem se ve vaší laboratoři objevila žena, která je už přes šest let mrtvá. A byla o dost starší, než by měla být. Vážně vám přijde, že váš teleport funguje?“

„Možná ještě musíme upravit pár výpočtů,“ připustil jejich vedoucí.

„Naznačujete, co si myslím, že naznačujete?“ zeptal se třetí muž, který byl do té doby ticho.

„Jestli tím máte na myslí, že jste vytvořili díru ve stěně paralelních světů a ohrožujete existenci jich obou, jelikož se jejich šance na kolaps exponenciálně znásobuje po každém proniknutí? Ano,“ řekl Sherlock suše. „Proto musíme vidět vaše výpočty. Zničení světa byste na triku určitě mít nechtěli, že ne?“

Všichni tři zbledli. „Jak si tím můžete být tak jistí?“ zeptal se jich vedoucí.

„Máme na to experta. Nuže?“

Vedoucí se zvedl. „Pojďte za mnou. Vše mám v počítači.“

„Johne?“

John mávl rukou a dál se věnoval svému pacientovi. „Jasně, Sherlocku. Postarám se tady o to.“

Rose se Sherlockem následovali vedoucího. Než se za nimi zavřely dveře, ještě zaslechli Johna: „Omlouvám se za šéfa. Když přijde na práci, dokáže být nesnesitelný.“

Sherlockovi zacukaly koutky, ale pozornost věnoval vědci, který šel s nimi. „Doktor Dhawan, předpokládám.“

„Ano, ano,“ přitakal doktor. „Kdo je váš expert?“

„To není důležité.“

„A kdo jste tedy vy? Jak se jmenujete? A vaše asistentka?“

Sherlock mávl k Rose rukou. „Paní Tylerová. Já jsem Sherlock Holmes.“

Rose se na něj usmála. „Těší mě.“

Doktor Dhawan na ni kývl a zarazil se při pohledu na hrnek v její ruce. Pak ale zatřásl hlavou a odvedl je do své kanceláře. Zapnul počítač, zadal heslo a podíval se na Sherlocka. „Které výpočty chcete vidět? Jedná se o tajný výzkum, nemůžu vám ukázat všechno.“

Sherlock zrovna zkoumal popsanou tabuli. „Ukažte mi, co si myslíte, že způsobuje nesrovnalosti v teleportaci.“

Přikývl a chvíli v počítači hledal. „Myslíte,“ odkašlal si, „myslíte, že to opravdu hrozí? Kolaps vesmíru? Jistě, upozorňoval jsem na nestabilitu, ale... nepředpokládal jsem, že…“

Sherlock naprosto vážně přikývl. „Ano. Ne zrovna něco, za co stojí i velký grant, že?“

Rose na půl ucha poslouchala jejich konverzaci a nenápadně si prohlížela kancelář. Vedle tiskárny našla odložené dopisy s hlavičkou nějaké jiné společnosti. Pak na to samé logo narazila ještě na propisce a dalších dokumentech, některých i v koši. Propisku si nedbale chytla do samé ruky jako hrnek s kávou a postavila se vedle Sherlocka, který se díval vědci přes rameno do počítače.

Sherlockovi zazvonil mobil. Přiložil si ho k uchu, chvíli poslouchal, pak něco odsouhlasil a zavěsil.

„Doktore Dhawane, budeme muset jít.“ Podal mu vizitku. „Pokud na něco přijdete, nebo budete potřebovat pomoc, neváhejte nás kontaktovat.“

Doktor si ji vzal a odhodlaně přikývl. „Spolehněte se.“

Jakmile byli na chodbě, Rose se nadechla, aby se ho zeptala, co se děje. Než to ale stačila udělat, Sherlock řekl: „Je tu Torchwood. Přebírají vyšetřování.“

Zamračila se a ukázala mu propisku. „Tohle logo měl ten doktor všude.“

„Všiml jsem si.“ Vzal si tužku a pozorně si ji prohlédl. Pak ji strčil do kapsy. „Potřebuju se tu ještě prohlédnout. Zaměstnáš je? Udrž je v laboratoři nebo klidně i v zasedačce. Dvacet minut by mělo stačit.“

„Jasně,“ souhlasila. „Víš, kde je najdu?“

„Měli by být na cestě k laboratoři.“

„Dobře. Kdyby něco, volej. A počkej. Na!“ Podala mu hrnek. „Ať se s ním nemusím tahat.“ Otočila se a vydala se k laboratořím. Přiměla se uvolnit zatnuté pěsti a pomalu vydechla. Byla nervózní ale s takovými organizacemi jednala většinu svého života. Jestli je má zaměstnat, tak nejlepší cestou bude výměna administrativních keců. Kdo je kdo. Proč tam jsou. Co se dělo. Pořád dokola. A zároveň ze sebe pokud možno neudělat pokusného králíka. Musí být opatrná. Jestli je to drsněji vedená organizace, můžou ji nechat zmizet v momentě, kdy se dozvědí, že je z paralelního vesmíru. Ale snad by se o to Mycroft postaral.

U dveří laboratoře se zastavila. Uprostřed místnosti stál detektiv a něco rozpačitě vysvětloval brunetě s mezerou mezi zuby, zatímco tmavovlasý muž v dlouhém kabátě dřepěl zády k Rose a zkoumal něco na podlaze. Ta žena jí někoho připomínala. Ale klidně ji mohla v předešlých světech potkat u kadeřníka nebo vidět v televizi.

Opřela se o rám dveří a rozhodla se se zdržováním počkat. Prozatím měli vlastní práci.

Muž v kabátě řekl: Gwen, podívej se na to.“

Bruneta se svému kolegovi naklonila přes rameno a jednou rukou se o něj opřela.

Pročítali ty samé papíry, kterých si před tím všimla Rose.

„Detektive, s kým si můžeme promluvit o prováděných výzkumech?“ Zvedl se ten muž a zářivě se usmál.

Rose zapomněla dýchat. Tu bradu, ten úsměv i ďolíčky ve tvářích moc dobře znala. Upřeně se podívala nahoru a rozmrkala slzy, které se jí navalily do očí. Zhluboka se nadechla a pomalu potichu vypustila vzduch. To zvládne.

Zdržovat.

Detektiv mezitím přikývl a zamířil s ním ke dveřím. Když se Rose neuhnula, zaraženě zastavil. Jack se na ni zvědavě podíval.

„Dobrý den,“ usmála se na Jacka. „Šéf řekl, že vám mám být k dispozici.“

Usmál se, mrkl na ni a nabídl ji ruku. „Kapitán Jack Harkness, moc mě těší.“

Přijala ji a usmála se zpátky. „I mě velmi těší.“ Stála tam a pořád ho držela za ruku. Snažila se usmívat mile a ne jako blázen, a doufala, že to si prostě jen budou myslet, že nešikovně flirtuje.

Gwen za Jackem si odkašlala a Rose ho jakoby provinile pustila. „Mohu vás ještě požádat o nějakou identifikaci? Poslední dobou se tu toulá spousta lidí.“

„Samozřejmě,“ šibalsky se usmál a sáhl do kabátu pro průkaz. Otevřel pouzdro a podal jí ho se slovy: „Identifikace Torchwoodu a oprávnění k převzetí případu řádnou autoritou.“

Vzala si to od něj a nechtěně se trochu uchechtla. Na jedné straně byl skutečně průkaz Torchwoodu. Na té druhé ovšem… „Kapitáne Harknessi, jsem si jistá, že na,“ znovu si přečetla dané informace, „že na někoho vysokého 183 cm s váhou 81 kg, narozeného v rybách a se slabostí pro tequillu a hypervodku máte jistě vysoké šance najít někoho, s kým můžete okořenit spokojený a dlouhodobý vztah, já bych ale předtím dala přednost tanci. Nebo aspoň skleničce.“ Podala mu průkaz zpátky. „Soustřeďte se, až příště někomu budete ukazovat psychopapír.“ Připadalo jí, jako by to bylo včera, co měli podobnou konverzaci.

Zasmál se a naklonil hlavu, když ho četl. „Podle tohoto jste královskou chůvou a každý čtvrtek hrajete bridž s premiérem.“

Usmála se špičkou jazyka mezi zuby. „Jestli to říká psychopapír…“

Se smíchem zatřásl hlavou a schoval průkaz. „Neznáme se náhodou?“

Pokrčila rameny a ignorovala svíravý pocit v žaludku. „Těžko říct. Znám vás a vaši reputaci ale nedivila bych se, kdybyste neměl ponětí, kdo jsem já.“

„Paní Tylerová přišla s panem Holmesem,“ řekl nápomocně detektiv.

Rose obrátila oči v sloup. „Děkuji, detektive.“

Jackovi se rozšířili oči překvapením. „Tylerová? Nejste příbuzná s… Počkat…“ zarazil se a pořádně si jí prohlédl. „Rose?! Jsi to ty?!“

Usmála se. „Ahoj Jacku.“

Zasmál se, popadl ji do náruče a zatočil se s ní. „Rose! Ty žiješ! Tak rád tě vidím!“

Objala ho zpátky a silně stiskla záda ve voňavém kabátě.

Jack ji chytil za ruce a pořádně se na ni podíval. „Vypadáš úžasně. Vůbec ses nezměnila!“

Zvedla obočí. „Jacku, už mi dávno není dvacet. Vím, jak vypadám.“

„A detektiv říkal paní?“ Chytil ji za ruku a podíval se na prstýnek. „Kdo je ten šťastlivec? Nebo šťastlivka?“

Smutně se usmála. „Manžel už zemřel. Ale s tím šťastlivcem by souhlasil.“

Zvážněl a palcem jí přejel po hřbetu ruky. „Bože, Rose, to je mi líto.“

Pokrčila rameny. „Co se dá dělat.“

Gwen vedle Jacka si významně odkašlala.

„Ach, promiň Gwen. Tohle je Rose, moje dobrá kamarádka, a Rose, to je Gwen, kamarádka a kolegyně.“

Rose se na ni usmála. „Těší mě. Jak se vám s Jackem pracuje?“

„Bylo by to snazší, kdyby neflirtoval se vším, co se hýbe,“ zavtipkovala a dobrosrdečně dloubla Jacka loktem do boku.

Zasmála se. „Někdy to ale může být užitečné. Například, když…“ odmlčela se a kousla se do jazyka. „Promiňte, ale… Jacku, mohla bych s tebou mluvit v soukromí?“

Zamračil se, ale přikývl. Přešli na druhou stranu místnosti. „Rose, co se děje? Jak to, že jsi tu?“

„Jacku, pověz mi, co všechno o mě víš.“

Mezi obočím se mu udělala rýha. „Potkali jsme se v Londýně. Cestovali jsme s Doktorem. Na televizní stanici jsi zemřela. Převezli jsme tvoje tělo Jackie a společně tě pohřbili tady v Londýně. Ale teď jsi tu a starší. Jak?“ Zbledl. „Nepohřbili jsme tě zaživa, že ne?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, neboj Nic tak traumatického. Ale, Jacku,“ povzdychla si a položila mu ruku na předloktí. „Ta Rose skutečně zemřela. Já nejsem ona.“

O krok ustoupil a sáhl po zbrani. „Co tím myslíš?“

Přiměla se zůstat na místě a tiše vysvětlovala: „Jsem Rose, ale ne ta tvoje. Na televizní stanici jsem přežila a dál cestovala z Doktorem. Paralelní vesmíry, Jacku. Nejsem z tohohle, ale kvůli nehodě jsem tu uvízla.“

Namířil na ni zbraň. „Dokaž to.“

„Zeptej se mě na něco. Nevím, jestli to bylo i v mém vesmíru stejně, ale je tu velká šance.“

„Jak přesně jsme se poznali?“

„Visela jsem na barážovém balónu. Spadla jsem a ty jsi mě chytil. Ošetřils mi pomocí nanobotů ruce, a pak jsme tancovali během náletu na neviditelné lodi před Big Benem. Chtěl jsi mi prodat bezcenné zboží a nechat na to spadnout bombu dřív, než na to přijdu.“

Sklonil zbraň. „Tancovali?“

Přikývla. „A pili šampaňské. A taky jsi nás zachránil. A my pak tebe.“

„Před čím?“

„Před lidmi hledající svou mámu v plynových maskách a před bombou.“

Schoval zbraň zpátky do pouzdra. „Jsi to ty. Detaily jsou jiné ale jsi to ty.“

„Ano jsem,“ řekla zbytečně.

„Takže jsi na živu. I když Rose, kterou jsem znal je pořád mrtvá.“

„Přesně tak.“

„A televizní věž se stala? Jak jsi přežila?“

„Stala,“ přikývla. „Doktor mě poslal pryč, ale mě se povedlo vrátit. Mám to celé rozmazané, ale řekl mi, co se stalo. Nahlédla jsem do časového víru a změnila několik událostí. Zničila dáleky. Zachránila lidstvo.“ Pousmála se. „Klasika.“

„Ale jak,“ polkl. „Jak jsi to přežila? Naše Rose…“ vydechl a nadechl se. „Naši Rose to zničilo. Spálilo ji to. Než jsme se k tobě… k ní dostali, byla mrtvá. Doktor si to neodpustil. Zachránila nás, ale mi ji zachránit nemohli.“

Zamračila se. „Co myslíš tím, než jste se k ní dostali?“

„Zavřela se v Tardis. Ani Doktor se k ní nedostal, dokud nebylo pozdě.“

„Takže nezregeneroval?“ zeptala se ho.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Tehdy ne. To až o něco později. S Martou nás to dost překvapilo.“

Polkla. „Jak pak vypadal?“

„Vysoký, hubený, tmavé vlasy. Smysl pro humor. Měl rád tenisky a nosil oblek.“

Objala se. „Takže to samé. A co ty?“

Zvedl obočí. „Co já?“

Povzdechla si. „Co ty? Jak jsi na tom s… s uzdravováním?“

Nonšalantně pokrčil rameny a široce se usmál. „Jen tak mě něco neskolí. Mám tuhý kořínek.“

Usmála se. „Aspoň, že tak.“

„Jacku?“ zavolala na něj Gwen ode dveří.

„Jasně, už jdeme. Jdeš s námi, ne?“ zeptal se Rose.

„To bych si nenechala ujít. Kam jdeme?“

„Promluvit si s vědci. Musíme zjistit, co přesně tady vyvádějí.“

Pokývala hlavou a následovala Gwen i detektiva. „To musíte.“ Byla ráda, že ji nechají jít s nimi, i když jí o to zdržování už tolik nejde. Vždyť, je to Jack. Ale ne její Jack…

Podezřívavě si ji změřil. „Ty už to víš?“

Snažila se tvářit jakoby nic. „Něco málo jo. Ale nechám tě si vytvořit vlastní závěry.“

„Ale Rose,“ objal ji kolem ramen, zatímco šli dál. „Přece bys mě nenechala na holičkách! Na co jsi přišla?“

Uličnicky se na něj usmála a zase si připadala, jako by jí bylo dvacet. „Neřeknu. Zjisti si to nejdřív sám. Nemůžu přece za tebe dělat tvoji práci.“

„Nedělala bys za mě moji práci, pouze bys ji urychlila!“

Dloubla ho do žeber, ale jeho ruku si kolem ramen nechala. „Promluv si s vědci. Potom uvidíme.“

Nespokojeně něco zamručel ale to už vcházeli do zasedačky. Sherlock stál u okna s mobilem v ruce a John znuděně seděl se zapáleně se bavícími vědci u stolu.

Jack od Rose odstoupil a přišel ke stolu. „Zdravím, jsem kapitán Jack Harkness a se svým týmem přebíráme váš případ. Mohli byste nám zodpovědět pár otázek?“

John překvapeně vzhlédl a když si všiml, že Jack se dívá přímo na něj, zvedl obranně ruce. „Já nejsem vědec. Já jsem doktor.“

„Těší mě,“ usmál se na něj Jack a podal mu ruku. „Jsem Jack.“

John ji přijal a pročistil si hrdlo. „John Watson. Taky mě těší.“ Na krku mu vyskákaly červené fleky.

„My jsme už stejně hotovi,“ obrátil na sebe pozornost všech Sherlock. Když přešel k Johnovi, dal mu ruku na rameno a přejel Jacka pohledem. „Pane Harknessi, hodně štěstí.“

John se rychle rozloučil a šel za Sherlockem ke dveřím. Než se k nim Rose přidala, řekla Jackovi: „Zůstávám v Londýně. Ozvi se, kdybys chtěl na drink nebo tak.“ 

Spěšně k ní přešel a objal ji. Do ucha jí zašeptal: „Najdu si tě. Nikam nezmiz.“

Naposledy ho pevně stiskla a pak pospíchala za Sherlockem a Johnem. Sherlock si to rázoval svými dlouhými kroky a ona je dohnala až těsně u taxíku.

„Řekl jsem, zdržet, ne sbalit,“ podotkl Sherlock, zatímco nastupovali.

Pokrčila rameny. „Zafungovalo to, ne? Na co jsi přišel?“

„_Kapitán_ Jack Harkness by flirtoval i s koštětem, kdyby u něj měl šanci. Maximálně jednorázovka. Nedělej si velké naděje.“

Ignorovala ho. „Přišels na něco ohledně případu?“

„Mám stopu.“

Povzdechla si. Z něho už nic nedostane. Naklonila se přes Sherlocka, aby viděla na Johna. „A co ty, Johne?“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nic. Jeden se rozvádí a všichni celou dobu řešili, co se stalo jiného, že najednou ta simulace takhle fungovala. Na nic nepřišli. Když se to stalo, tak zrovna balili vybavení a chystali se jít domů. Skoro jako by nad tím neměli kontrolu.“

Povzdechla si a poplácala Sherlocka po noze. „Však Sherlock na to přijde.“

„Možná by ses mohla zeptat kapitána,“ utrousil génius.

Zvedla obočí a založila si ruce na hrudi. „Dobře.“

„Krom toho, že tvá menopauza ještě neproběhla, bych vzhledem k jeho promiskuitě doporučil řádnou ochranu i s ohledem na venerické nemoci.“

„Sherlocku!“ okřikl ho John.

Rose přimhouřila oči. Ta jeho žárlivost už jí pěkně lezla na nervy. „Co prosím? To je dneska podruhé, co zmiňuješ můj sexuální život a přechod taky! Co kdyby sis vyřešil nejdřív sebe?“

„Sherlocku, je to pravda? O hranicích jsme mluvili, když se Rose přistěhovala!“ frustrovaně zaúpěl John.

Najednou toho měla Rose dost. Byla unavená a už vůbec neměla chuť řešit Sherlockův opakovaný nedostatek taktu. „Johne, to je jedno. Zastavte mi, prosím,“ řekla řidičovi.

Skoro hned zastavili na kraji ulice.

„Rose, počkej!“ snažil se ji zastavit John.

„Ne, Johne,“ zavrtěla hlavou a otevřela dveře. „Teď na to opravdu nemám. Vyřešte si to mezi sebou, nebo ne. Je mi to fuk. Ale dneska už mám jeho jedovatých poznámek dost.“ Zaklapla dveře a vydala se rovně podél obchodů.

Po chvilce se auto rozjelo a zmizelo v dálce. Povzdychla si. Už v tu chvíli litovala, že se neudržela a vyjela po nich, ale dnešek byl pro ni fakt náročný. Asi po dvaceti minutách už byla docela promrzlá, a tak zalezla do jedné roztomilé čajovny. Sedla si do koutku za velkou kytkou a u mile vypadající servírky si objednala kořeněný čaj a sendviče. Zatímco čekala na čaj, rozhlédla se po provoněné místnosti. Jakmile objevila knihovničku, zašla k ní a prohlížela si tituly. Sáhla po jedné sbírce básní a ze zvědavosti ji otevřela. Vypadalo to zajímavě, a tak si ji vzala s sebou zpátky ke stolku.

V půlce třetí básně jí přinesli čaj se sendviči a ona s úsměvem poděkovala. Sundala si boty, složila pod sebe jednu nohu a pohodlněji se opřela. Na moment zavřela oči. Chyběl jí její Donn. Ani ne tak Doktor, jako Donn. Muž, kterého si vzala a který tu pro ni byl jako partner. Bez dobrodružství. Prostě jen tak. Po tváři ji stekla slza a ona si ji setřela z čelisti. Jack byl dneska skutečným překvapením ale byla ze srdce ráda, že byl na živu. A jestli to dobře pochopila… Její kopie z tohoto světa zemřela kvůli časovému víru, když všechny zachraňovala. Rose ztratila svého Doktora regenerací, ale hned získala nového. I když jí trvalo si na něj zvyknout. A pak ho několikrát ztratila. Ale nakonec přeci jen měla Donna. I když nemohli mít děti a Donnův organismus naprosto zkolaboval, nelitovala toho. Ale místní Doktor ztratil Rose dřív, než se mezi nimi něco mohlo stát. Tedy nejspíš.

Ze vzpomínání ji vytrhlo zazvonění telefonu. Popotáhla a utřela si tváře i nos do ubrousku. Při pohledu na jméno volajícího se zhluboka nadechla. „Ahoj Mycrofte,“ její hlas zněl jasně a ani trochu ubrečeně. To byla dobrá zpráva.

„Rose, rád tě slyším. Jak se máš?“

„Dobře, děkuju. Jak se máš ty?“

„Taky dobře.“ Skoro slyšela, že se zdvořile usmívá. „Dneska si na Torchwood udělala dojem.“

„Opravdu?“

„Myslím, že tě chce Jack Harkness přibrat do týmu. Ptal se na tvůj kontakt.“

Pousmála se. „Nejsem si jistá, jestli mu jde zrovna o tým.“

„Každopádně bych tě ale chtěl upozornit, že já ti práci nabízel jako první.“

„Neboj, nezapomněla jsem. Dal jsi mu na mě kontakt?“

„Ne,“ povzdechl si. „Chtěl jsem to nejdřív zkonzultovat s tebou. Nebo ti můžu dát jeho číslo.“

„Buď tak hodný,“ poprosila ho. „Mycrofte?“

„Ano, Rose?“

„Co přesně by práce s tebou obsahovala?“ zeptala se ledabyle.

Úplně ho viděla, jak zvedá obočí. „Uvažuješ o tom?“

Sklonila pohled ke sbírce básní. „Ano, Mycrofte, uvažuju.“

„Co kdybychom to probrali osobně? Bylo by to bezpečnější.“

„Ale jistě. Pošli pro mě zítra odpoledne auto, ano?“

„Jistě. Zařídím si pro tebe volné okno.“

„Skvěle. Až budeš vědět přesný čas, dej mi prosím vědět. Potřeboval jsi ještě něco?“ zeptala se ho a nalila si do šálku trochu čaje.

„Ne, to je všechno. Uvidíme se zítra.“

„Uvidíme se. Ahoj.“

„Ahoj. A Rose?“ zeptal se ještě.

„Ano?“

„Ví o tom Sherlock?“

Mimoděk zvedla obočí a trochu vzdorovitě se zeptala. „Co myslíš?“

Chvíli byl ticho. „Chápu. Tak zatím, Rose.“

„Zatím,“ rozloučila se a zavěsila. Téměř okamžitě jí přišla zpráva s číslem na Jacka.

Rychle naťukala krátký vzkaz: Vážně si mě hledáš přes šéfa? :D

Po chvilce rozmýšlení to podepsala velkým R. Z toho by si to snad měl domyslet.

Položila mobil vedle talíře sendvičů a zase si vzala sbírku básní. Po chvilce čtení, ukusování sendvičů a upíjení čaje jí zavibroval mobil.

Zvedla ho a přečetla si novou zprávu.

Fungovalo to, ne? ;P

A hned potom přišla další: Máš teď někdy čas? Chtěla by ses sejít než odjedu?

Jasně. Odjíždíš? Kam?

Cardiffe. Kdy máš čas?

Třeba hned. Nebo večer.

Perfektní. Kde tě můžu vyzvednout?

Zvedla čajový lístek a vyfotila název podniku. Fotku mu hned poslala.

Jsem na cestě, nikam nezmiz :D

Už se těším :D

A skutečně to tak myslela. Těšila se na něj. Byl skvělým přítelem a mít někoho, kdo ji aspoň trochu pochopí… Objala se. Potřebovala to. Známou tvář.

Pokračovala ve čtení sbírky a popíjela čaj.

„Něco zajímavého?“ Ozvalo se nad ní o půl hodiny později a ona s úsměvem vzhlédla a ukázala mu obal.

Zvedl obočí a přisedl si. „To neznám. Můžu?“ ukázal na zbývající dva sendviče.

Přikývla a sama si nalila ještě trochu čaje. „Jak to šlo?“

Pokrčil rameny. „Moc se jim nechtělo to všechno zopakovat. Ale snad jsme z nich dostali, co jsme potřebovali.“

„A proč jedeš do Cardiffu?“

Polkl kousek okurkového sendviče. „Máme tam základnu. Ta Londýnská je teď vzhůru nohama, tak nás sem poslali.“

„Tak to jo. Cardiff, tam je ten zlom, že?“

„Bylas tam?“

Přikývla. „S Doktorem. Potkali jsme Dickense. Byli tam duchové, co se stěhovali do mrtvých těl a chtěli zabít celé lidstvo a nastěhovat se do něj. Aspoň myslím. Samozřejmě to nebyli duchové ale jiná rasa, ale efekt byl stejný.“

Usmál se. „To zní zajímavě. Teď tam žádné duchy nemáme, ale každou chvíli se tam objeví někdo, kdo tam nemá co dělat. Kdyby se ti stýskalo po dobrodružství, můžeš k nám kdykoliv přijet.“

„Nejsem si jistá, jak moc bych vám k něčemu byla,“ podotkla pochybovačně a upila z šálku.

„Mycroft Holmes mě málem zastřelil na dálku, když jsem se na tebe zeptal. To mluví o opaku.“

Ušklíbla se. „Dám ti radu, nesnaž se pochopit Holmese, akorát tě z toho rozbolí hlava.“

Zvedl obočí. „Cítím z toho zajímavou historku.“

Nakrčila nos. „Ani moc ne.“

Jack to se zavrtěním hlavy nechal být. „A jak se tu držíš? Nový svět... Jak dlouho tu vlastně jsi?“

„Dva měsíce. Objevila jsem se v D-Techu během jedné z explozí. Zatím bydlím u Sherlocka s Johnem, ale brzo se budu stěhovat do vlastního.“

„Bydlet s těma dvěma musí být zážitek. Sherlock je dost žárlivý, že?“

Odfrkla si a dramaticky si promnula spánky. „Povídej mi o tom. Někdy mě z něj asi klepne.“

„To bude asi rodinná vlastnost. Ale Rose…“ chytil ji za ruku. „Kdybys někdy něco potřebovala, neváhej a napiš mi, ano? Sice jsme jiní než naše původní já, ale pořád jsi má kamarádka. A zachránila jsi mi život.“

Zamrkala, aby rozehnala slzy v očích. Rychle ho objala. „Děkuju Jacku. To samý platí i pro tebe, jo?“

Objal ji zpátky. „Jasně, Rose.“

Odtáhla se a uslzeně se usmála. „A teď mi řekni, jak jsi na tom se s tím svým spokojeným vztahem?“

„Jmenuje se Ianto. A je skvělý. Jsme spolu oficiálně už přes rok. A co ti budu povídat, sex je prostě fantastický,“ svěřil se nadšeně.

Zasmála se. A pořádně od srdce. „Tak to jsem ráda.“

Jeho výraz zněžněl. „A co ty, Rose? Jak to teď máš?“

Povzdechla si. „Nechala jsem svůj život za sebou. Ale to už dřív, než jsem se dostala sem. Když Donn umřel, ponořila jsem se do práce. Kromě kočky a každotýdenních večeří s rodiči jsem neměla žádné závazky. Jo a kocoura jsme pojmenovali po tobě,“ svěřila se. „Když se stala ta nehoda a já se musela rozhodnout, jestli evakuovat celou budovu a zabránit masivní explozi tím, že budu držet jednu pitomou páku v epicentru mnohem menšího výbuchu…“ pokrčila rameny. „Udělala jsem to.“

„Kruci, to je drsný. Ale ty jsi vždycky byla odvážná a obětavá,“ řekl naprosto vážně. „A Donn, to byl tvůj muž? Jak jste se poznali?“

„Doktor nás dal do kupy.“

Nevěřícně se na ni podíval. „Vážně?“

„Jo. Kdybych ho teď viděla, tedy toho svého,“ dodala, „tak mu asi zakroutím koulema. Idiot.“

„Asi ti nerozumím,“ řekl Jack pomalu.

„Abych to řekla ve zkratce. Nechal mě v paralelním světě se svou lidskou kopií s vědomím, že už mě nikdy neuvidí, protože jakákoliv cesta může zkolabovat světy. A přestože byl Donn úžasný, jeho tělo nebylo plně funkční a umřel dřív, než jsme všichni čekali.“

„Sakra. Takže otázka, jestli máš v plánu kontaktovat zdejšího Doktora, asi padá, že?“

Povzdychla si. „Jacku, podívej se na mě. Nejsem tou samou Rose. Jsem minimálně o šestnáct let starší. Vždyť bych s ním ani neudržela krok. Nebudu to zbytečně komplikovat. Jestli to má být, tak se potkáme. Tardis to umí zařídit. Ale nechci ho hledat nebo tady na něj čekat jak uleželý sýr. Tím jsem si už prošla.“

„Dobře. Můžu pro tebe teď něco udělat?“

„Chceš se opít?“

Zvedl jedno obočí. „Rose Tylerová, máte snad se mnou vedlejší úmysly?“

Pousmála se. „Možná.“

„Paráda.“ S tlesknutím se zvedl. „Jdeme na to!“

Ve dvě hodiny ráno pro ni schody do bytu byly naprosto nezdolatelné. Jack si ji s povzdychem přehodil přes rameno a ona s tichým hihňáním šťouchala do jeho zadku, který měla vzhůru nohama.

„Rose“ zašeptal naléhavě, ale bylo slyšet, že se usmívá. „Nech toho.“

„Nejsi snad lechtivý?“ zeptala se ho.

„Na zadku určitě ne.“

Rose se o něj s heknutím opřela a podívala se na schodiště pod sebou. „Musíš být potichu. Ať nevzbudíme paní Hudsonovou,“ napomenula ho.

Tlumeně se zasmál a trochu si ji nadhodil. Rose slyšela, jak otevírá dveře. „Možná bys měla začít taky šeptat.“

„Dobře,“ zašeptala spiklenecky. „Jacku?“

„Hmm?“

„Přespíš tu? Udělejme si přespávačku!“

Povzdychl si a znovu si ji nadhodil. „To nevím, jestli je dobrý nápad. Kudy k tobě do pokoje?“

Mávla široce rukou. „Po schodech nahoru.“

„Zase schody?“

„Jo! Prosííím! Zavolám Iantovi a zeptám se ho, jestli můžeš!“

„To nemusíš.“

„Ale jo. Co je to za zvuk?“ Znělo to jako vrzání a sténání.

Jack se uchechtl. „Myslím, že tví spolubydlící.“

Do zorného pole se jí dostala bílá košile válející se na podlaze. Hvízdla a zasmála se. „Tomu říkám překvápko.“ To už držela mobil ukořistěný z kapsy Jackova kabátu a vytočila Iantovo číslo. „Haló?“

„Jacku? Co se děje?“ ozvalo se rozespale.

„Tady Rose,“ snažila se znít střízlivě. „Může u mě, prosím, Jack dneska přespat?“

Jack zaklel. „Dej mi to!“

„Ne!“ vykřikla Rose a jednou rukou mu bránila vzít mobil, zatímco mu stále visela na rameni. „Promiň Ianto, to Jack. Nechce mě nechat s tebou mluvit. Tak může tu prosím přespat? Chybí mi přespávačky! Uděláme si masku, budeme si pouštět starý vykopávky a lakovat si nehty! Prosííím!“ škemrala.

Ianto zafuněl. „Můžu mluvit s Jackem, prosím?“

„Jasně! Jacku, Ianto tě chce!“ Konečně mu dala mobil a vypískla, když ji nadhodil o něco silněji. Podlaha se pod ní zase začala hýbat, jak se vydal k jejímu pokoji. Se zaujetím ho zase začala dloubat do pohybujících se půlek.

To ji zaměstnalo natolik, že si ani nevšimla, když se dostali do jejího pokoje, dokud jí Jack nehodil na postel. Okamžitě si sedla a na matraci poskočila. „Tak co? Můžeš?“

Jack si už sundával kabát. „Když jsem mu vysvětlil, jak moc seš zlitá pod obraz, souhlasil.“

Zatleskala. „Skvěle. Převleču se do pyžama a připravím laky. Ale nekoukej!“ zvedla varovně prst.

Protočil oči, ale otočil se k ní zády. „Můžeš mi půjčit něco na sebe?“

„Najdi si něco ve skříni před sebou.“ Popadla pyžamo, sedla si k němu na posteli zády a rychle se převlékla. Slyšela šustění oblečení a když ji Jack vyzval, otočila se. Při pohledu na něj obdivně hvízdla. „Květy ti sluší, měl bys je nosit častěji.“

„Děkuju.“ V upnutém květovaném tričku a volných šortkách na cvičení si sedl naproti ní. „Máš ty laky?“

„Jo.“ Zívla a vyskočila na nohy. Popadla velkou taštičku a hodila mu ji. „Vyber si, jaké se ti líbí.“ Když se přehraboval mezi různobarevnými lahvičkami, odlíčila se.

„Tahle není špatná,“ ukázal jí ocelově modrý lak.

„Jo,“ souhlasila. „Ten je dobrý. Bude se ti hodit ke kabátu.“ Popadla pilník a vzala si jednu jeho ruku. „Jen počkej, jakej budeš fešák.“

„Ráno ale budu muset brzo jet zpátky do Cardiffu, jo? Takže zase ne moc velký ponocování,“ varoval ji.

„Tak dobře,“ souhlasila. „Můžem jít spát hned, jak to dodělám. Jen si dej pozor, ať si ho nerozmažeš o přikrývky. Ale nezmiz mi jen tak ráno, jo?“

„To tě mám vzbudit?“

Se špičkou jazyka mezi zuby přikývla a soustředěně natřela první nehet. „Až budeš odcházet, zkus do mě kopnout. Ráda bych se rozloučila.“

Zatřásl hlavou. „Máš zvláštní představy o buzení. Ale dobře.“

Děkovně se na něj usmála a vrhla se na další nehet. Bylo fajn ho mít zpátky v životě. A že se jí pomalu zase začínal dávat do kupy. Dokonce to i vypadalo, že i John se Sherlockem se konečně k něčemu rozhoupali. Pousmála se a opatrně otřela štěteček. Možná už bude Sherlock snesitelnější. Nebo taky ne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poslední kapitola bude příští pátek. Jestli si chcete zkrátit čekání, koukněte na další moje povídky :)  
Článek k této kapitole zde: https://www.klid-a-kakao.cz/l/zivot-rose-a-zarlivost/


	3. Bez průšvihu by to nešlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oukej, dneska je dost frmol, ale povedlo se mi to zeditovat mezi přednáškami :)  
Tady je poslední kapitola :)  
A protože ne všichni se v Doktorovi vyznají, přikládám pár sestříhaných videí o důležitých postavách :)  
Jak Rose zachránila Doktora s Jackem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPY1WqRhX2g a tady co se stalo hned potom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa3NM9Jhkn0  
A pokud se vám chce, tady je River Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srC5HglwYwY  
Snad to aspoň trochu pomůže :)  
Mějte se  
Bavilo mě to s vámi :)

U Mycrofta byla už půl roku. Nehody v D-Techu se už neopakovaly, protože Mycroft zařídil zrušení tamního výzkumu. Jednalo se jednoduché a elegantní řešení. Teď u něj v podstatě dělala práci osobní asistentky. Na začátku od něj dostala tajemnou instrukci, ať se pozorně dívá. Netrvalo ani týden, a už měla celkem dobré povědomí o tom, jak to u něj v práci funguje, kdo se s kým baví a jaké jsou drby. Kromě ní měl ještě další tři asistentky. Brzo se s nimi seznámila a přišla na to, že podle podstaty svých pochůzek si vždycky zvolí jednu z nich tak, aby měl co největší výhodu.

Všechny měly falešná jména. Ona byla Nina a ostatní byly Gina, Tina a Dina. Gina byla polyglotka, v lidech se vyznala jako nikdo jiný a uměla perfektní broskvový koláč. Tina, drobná černovláska, byla expertkou na zbraně, bojová umění a strategii. A ať se dostala Dině do rukou jakákoliv technologie, téměř okamžitě ji pochopila, hacknula, spravila či vylepšila. A Rose, tedy Nina? Podle všeho bylo jejím zaměřením cokoliv divného. Od mimozemšťanů přes mutace až po skákací kameny.

Mycroft ji bral s sebou na schůzky s Torchwoodem, s vládou i s vědci. Pokud to mělo byť jen náznak něčeho neobvyklého, byla u toho. Někdy v kombinaci s další asistentkou, vše podle Mycroftova uvážení. Do toho všechny čtyři dohromady spravovaly jeho diář a organizovaly mu schůzky. Jedna z nich byla vždycky v kanceláři, jedna měla volno a další dvě byly buď s Mycroftem nebo plnily jeho úkoly. Všechny ale musely být pořád připraveny, kdyby nastala pohotovost.

Jako právě teď. Jeli zrovna do odlehlého výzkumného ústavu schovaného mezi skladišti. Dina seděla vedle řidiče a Rose byla vzadu s Mycroftem. Pročítali na noteboocích a mobilech zprávy o tamním projektu, složky vědců i jejich hypotézy. Podle všeho nějaký artefakt, na kterém dělali pokusy, začal vydávat zvláštní záření a projevovat samovolnou aktivitu. Na Mycroftovi bylo doporučit, zda projekt ukončit, nebo v něm pokračovat.

Rose zabzučel osobní mobil a ona ho rychle zkontrolovala. Nad Johnovou zprávou zvedla obočí. „Pane? Můžu mít osobní otázku?“

„Ano, Nino,“ odpověděl, aniž by vzhlédl od počítače.

„Jaká je velikost Sherlockova prstu?“

Vzhlédl a zvedl obočí. Pak zamrkal a na moment se podíval na vlastní ruku. „Obvod prsteníku odhadem tak 19,7 milimetrů, možná 19,85.“

„Dobře, děkuju.“ Rychle naťukala odpověď a vzápětí jí zavibroval mobil znovu. Ukázala novou zprávu Mycroftovi, který si ji se zacukání koutku přečetl, než se vrátil zpátky ke svému počítači.

Rose i Dině zavibrovaly služební mobily. Obě si okamžitě přečetly zprávu, která dorazila všem asistentkám.

„Pane, oprávnění ke přístupu k objektu se dožaduje nová osoba. Doktorka River Songová,“ četla zprávu Dina. Pak se překvapeně ohlédla. „Má oprávnění královny.“

Rose vyjelo obočí až k hranici vlasů. Oprávnění královny? Okamžitě si ji na notebooku vyhledala, a když viděla výsledky, zamračila se. „Pane, má zvláštní elektronickou stopu. Dino?“

Dině už běhaly prsty po klávesnici. „Pracuju na tom.“ Po třech minutách práce frustrovaně vydechla. „Její identita je ověřená. Fotka i doklady sedí. Ale na internetu není odpovídající aktivita ohledně její osoby. Žádný známý kontakt s královskou rodinou. Žádné publikované práce ani facebookový účet. Pouze e-mail. Možná budu schopná najít něco po důkladnějším pátrání.“

„Rozumím, pošlete mi číslo.“

Dina přikývla, několikrát ťukla něco v mobilu, a to už si ten svůj zvedal Mycroft k uchu. Jeho hovor byl okamžitě přijat. „Mycroft Holmes. Ano, volám ohledně doktorky Songové. Ano, přeji si s ní mluvit.“

Chvíli čekal. „Dobrý den. Potěšení na mé straně. Jaká je vaše specializace doktorko?“

„Archeologie? Považujete náš artefakt za archeologický nález?“

„Rozumím. Máte oprávnění královny, takže jako doma. Už teď se těším na naše osobní setkání. Zatím na shledanou.“

Chvíli čekal. „Ano, pusťte ji dovnitř. Ale hlídejte ji.“ Vrátil mobil do kapsy a zadumaně našpulil rty. „To ještě bude zajímavé.“

Všem třem znovu zabzučely mobily, tentokrát s upozorněním. Mycroft si povzdechl ale poslušně si od Rose vzal předem připravený výživový nápoj. Podíval se na oranžovou lahev a obrátil ji v ruce. „Nemáte jahodový?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, pane. Pouze čokoládový a mangový.“

„Já mám jahodový,“ řekla Dina a podala mu růžový. Mycroft ho mnohem nadšeněji vyměnil a napil se. Rose i Dina si každá taky jeden otevřely a Dina dala jeden i řidiči.

Po dalších dvaceti minutách byli konečně na místě. V závěsu za Mycroftem došly do místnosti, kde uprostřed stál obrovský menhir. Na první pohled vypadal obyčejně. Se zvláštním zařízením v ruce ho obcházela žena zhruba stejného věku jako Rose. Měla blonďaté, kudrnaté vlasy a perfektní vysoké kožené boty s plochou podrážkou. Ty ji Rose záviděla okamžitě.

„Doktorka River Song, předpokládám.“ Mycroft k ní přešel s nataženou rukou. „Mycroft Holmes. Jsme rádi, že vás tu máme. Na co jste prozatím přišla?“

Jeho ruku přijala ale okamžitě se vrátila k přístroji v ruce. „Sarkofág je stabilní. Momentálně vysílá signál, který přivolává Ganijskou loď. Nějaký idiot,“ zdůraznila, „ho aktivoval.“

Rose překvapeně zvedla obočí, ale udržela se a nic neřekla.

Mycroft naklonil hlavu. „Už jste se s Ganijskou kulturu potkala?“

„Ne, ale jsou civilizovaní se silným smyslem pro tradici a slušné vychování. Neměl by být problém se s nimi domluvit. Už jste se setkali s nějakým mimozemšťanem?“

Mávl rukou. „Při mém povolání se tomu nevyhnete. Nino?“

Rose přistoupila blíž. „Ano, pane?“

„Zjistěte od doktorky Songové co nejvíc informací.“

„Ano, pane.“

Kývl na doktorku a s Dinou odešel ke skupince vědců, kteří kousek opodál stáli u velkých přístrojů a házeli po doktorce rozmrzelé pohledy.

Rose vytáhla tablet. „Doktorko Songová, víte, jakým způsobem se Ganijci dorozumívají?“

„Ganiové,“ opravila ji. „Komunikují telepaticky, slovně a částečně gesty. Lidská řeš společně s angličtinou pro ně představuje dost primitivní jazyk, který jsou jejich přístroje schopni přeložit. Problém nastává u řeči těla, na kterou jsou velmi citliví. Byly známy případy, kdy je interakce s člověkem vyloženě urazila.“

Všechno si to v bodech zapisovala. „Rozumím. Co se týče fyziologických bariér, může k nějakým dojít?“

Doktorka pokývala hlavou. „Měří pět až šest metrů a mají patnáct chapadlovitých končetin. I to hraje v komunikaci roli. Zavolala jsem ale odborníka a měl by přijít včas. Už jste se setkala s mimozemšťanem, Nino?“

Rose přikývla a vzhlédla. „Ano. Jak jste se o tomto sarkofágu dozvěděla?“

Doktorka Songová pokrčila rameny. „Mám své zdroje a byla jsem odsud kousek.“

„Chápu,“ pokývala hlavou a vyndala osobní mobil, do kterého napsala krátkou zprávu Jackovi s dotazem na setkání s Ganii.

„Jak dlouho pracujete pro Mycrofta Holmese, Nino?“

Vzhlédla od mobilu. „Už půl roku.“

„Půl roku je dlouhá doba. Předpokládám, že máte patřičný výcvik v osobní obraně i se zbraněmi?“

Rose zvedla tablet. „Kompetence své pozice splňuji. Znáte ještě nějaké informace o Ganiech, které by se nám mohly hodit?“

Doktorka pokrčila rameny a zhodnotila ji pohledem. „Jsou vegetariáni.“

„To ráda slyším.“ Přišla jí zpráva od Jacka, která vůbec nepomohla. Informace o skvělé kombinaci hypervodky, chapadel a multivýřivky opravdu nepotřebovala.

Menhir vedle nich se otřásl a po celé jeho délce se rozzářila vlnitá čára, která pomalu pulzovala.

Doktorka zaklela a začala něco dělat na svém přístroji.

„Co se děje?“

„To… zjišťuju. Kruci. Musíme odsud všechny dostat.“

„Doktorko Songová, co se děje?“ zeptala se jí Rose ještě jednou, zatímco pospíchali k Mycroftovi a Dině.

Ta jí nevěnovala pozornost. Jakmile doběhli k Mycroftovi, doktorka spustila. „Musíme evakuovat oblast. Nikdo si ho nevyzvedne. Obdržel signál k sebedestrukci.“

„Jak velká oblast, kolik máme času?“ zeptala se jí Rose.

„Půl kilometru. Aspoň. Cílem je opravdu pouze zničení sarkofágu. Ne planety. Máme dvě a půl hodiny.“

Rose významně kývla na Mycrofta a ještě se zeptala. „Kdo mu poslal ten signál?“

River ukázala na velké přístroje. „Vy. Ten samý idiot, co ho zaktivoval předtím to teď i spustil.“ Otočila se celým tělem k Mycroftovi. „Musíte evakuovat. A to hned.“

„Dá se to zastavit?“ zeptal se jich všech.

Dina váhavě přikývla a měřila si obří svítící kámen. „Můžeme to zkusit.“

Rose vedle ní přikývla. „Zatím spusťme evakuaci. Bude lepší, když budou všichni co nejdřív v bezpečí.“

„Zahajte tedy evakuaci.“

Dita okamžitě vytáhla tablet a vydala příkaz.

Mycroft přešel k počítačům a studoval obrazovku.

Doktorka Songová zvedla obočí. „Jedná se o dost pokročilou technologii.“

Rose si překřížila ruce na hrudi. „A my děláme, co můžeme. Buď se odsud vyevakuujte sama nebo nám pomozte.“

Rozezněla se siréna a hlášení s instrukcemi ohledně opuštění budovy. To už Dina stála vedle Mycrofta a oběma jim létaly prsty po klávesnicích.

„Nino, zajistěte prosím, že se doktorka Songová dostane do bezpečné vzdálenosti,“ požádal ji Mycroft.

Rose automaticky přikývla a pak se zarazila. „A co vy, pane?“

„Neboj Nino, dostanu ho odsud dřív, než to vybuchne,“ mrkla na ni Dina.

Rose na ni kývla a vydala se ke dveřím. Když ji doktorka nenásledovala, o kousek se vrátila a chytla ji pevně za loket. „Půjdeme, doktorko.“

Vytrhla se jí a zamračeně si ji změřila. „Co když chci pomoct?“

Rose zvedla obočí. „A vyznáte se v pokročilých technologiích?“

„Víc než vy? Určitě.“

Rose si povzdechla. „Pane?“

Mycroft vzhlédl od obrazovky. „Podepište prohlášení o přijmutí zodpovědnosti a dělejte si, co chcete, doktorko. Ale nezdržujte.“

Doktorka se usmála. „Výborně.“

Rose rychle na tabletu našla příslušný dokument, rychle ho předvyplnila a podala ho doktorce k podpisu. Ta tam podrážděně naškrábala podpis. V podstatě ho po Rose hodila a už přejížděla prsty po řezbách menhiru. Pak něco stiskla a odklopila se přihrádka. Sáhla do ní a vyndala broušený hnědý kámen velký jako vejce. Strčila ho do jedné z mnoha kapes a zvedla obočí na mračící se Rose. „Něco se nelíbí?“

„Jak tohle pomáhá?“

Doktorka pohodila hlavou. „Zničený už radost nikomu neudělá. Nebo snad ano?“

„Moc vtipné,“ odtušila Rose a zkontrolovala, že se kopie prohlášení nahrála do záloh. „Říkala jste, že jste archeoložka?“

Sedla si do židle a opřela si nohy ve vysokých botách o stůl. „Ano.“

„A to nemáte nějaký kodex nebo pravidlo ohledně vykrádání hrobů?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Ztracený nebo zničený? Musíte se na to dívat s odstupem.“

„Jistě,“ odtušila Rose. „Hlavně jestli si za pár let nepřiletí pro další ztracenou věcičku a nevypálí kvůli tomu polovinu lidstva.“

Doktorka se na ni podívala a usmála se drobným, tajemným úsměvem. „To by bylo nemilé, že? Ale nebojte se, své knížky mám načtený.“

To myslí vážně? Potřásla hlavou a otevřela nejnovější update evakuace. Byla ze 43 % kompletní. Rychle naťukala do společného chatu zprávu Tině a Gině, které na dálku kontrolovaly postupy a pomáhaly s komunikací s bezpečnostními složkami. Už zajišťovaly vrtulník, který je v případě opravdu velkého průšvihu snad dostane rychle pryč. Nebo minimálně Mycrofta.

Ten společně s Dinou pořád pracoval na počítačích. Další pokus zvrátit autodestrukci selhal. Dina zaklela ale Mycroft jen sevřel rty. „Zkusme upravit třetí fragment kódu. Je podobný obdrženému příkazu.“

„To by mohlo fungovat. Myslím, že bychom ho mohli zkusit opozdit.“

Ukázal na obrazovku. „Když přepíšeme tenhle segment, mohlo by se to i zastavit.“

Dina to chvíli zkoumala a pak přikývla. „Jdu na to.“

„Takže, Nino, vy jste tu od papírování?“ zeptala se doktorka a zkoumala si nehty.

Zářivě se na ni usmála. „Ano, a vy nemáte nic jiného na práci než tu sedět?“

Pokrčila rameny. „Kdo si počká… Vážně vás to baví?“ zeptala se pochybovačně. „Určitě jsou lepší věci než dělat sekretářku páprdovi, který vás nedocení.“

Přimhouřila oči. „Jako krást artefakty? A mimochodem, ten _páprda_ dělá, co může, aby zachránil i váš zadek. Ale já znám podvodníčky jako jste vy. Nehody se vám opravdu hodí do rámu, že?“

Doktorka se ušklíbla. „Možná. Ale co vy? Jako vážně, pracovat pro vládu?“

Rose si povzdechla. Měla pocit, že si doktorka jen krátí čas popichováním, ale na to Rose neměla náladu. Než stihla vymyslet dostatečně dobrou odpověď, vběhli do místnosti dva lidé. Relativně urostlý brunet s motýlkem a drobná hnědovlasá dívka oblečená jak učitelka ze školky. Připadal jí jako taková mladá ucha.

Rose je rychle přejela pohledem. Zatím vypadali neozbrojeně.

„Máš zpoždění,“ zvedla obočí doktorka a založila si ruce na hrudi.

Brunet si s očekáváním promnul ruce a prohlížel si menhir. „Ale jsem tady. Co jsi zase provedla, River?“

„Já?“ podivila se zavedla se ze židle. „Nemůžu tu být náhodou?“

„Ty? Nikdy.“ Usmál se.

Usmála se na něj zpátky „Máš pravdu, zlato.“

„Kdo jste?“ zeptal se Mycroft a zvedl se od počítačů.

„Já jsem Doktor. To je Clara. Jak můžete vidět máme pověření s tou nejvyšší klasifikací.“ Vyndal průkaz a na dálku s ním zamával.

Rose polkla ale přiměla se tvářit normálně. Tohle se _neděje._

Mycroft zamrkal. „Ukažte ho mé asistence,“ kývl na Rose. „Ta ho ověří.“

Doktor s motýlkem přiskočil k Rose a mávl jí prázdným papírem před nosem. „Vidíte? Vše v pořádku? Výborně.“ Tleskl. „Co to tu tedy máme?“ Zase se otočil k menhiru a namířil na něj sónický šroubovák.

Rose polkla a roztřeseně se nadechla. Hlavně v klidu.

„Spustila se autodestrukce,“ vysvětlila mu doktorka Songová.

Trochu se jí třásly ruce. Přiměla se soustředit na jejich konverzaci. Tomu se tedy říká štěstí.

„Doktore, dokážeš to zastavit?“ zeptala se Clara.

Dina na moment vzhlédla od počítače, ale hned se vrátila k práci. Mycroft si ho napjatě změřil a Rose pevně sevřela v obou rukách tablet.

„Snad,“ řekl a znova na něj zamířil šroubovákem. „Který idiot to spustil?“ zeptal se, když si přečetl naměřené výsledky.

„Jeden z vědců,“ podotkla doktorka. „A nedělej, jako by se ti to taky nikdy nestalo.“

Rose napůl poslouchala jejich špičkování, ale hlavně se snažila uklidnit. Tohle nebyl její Doktor. Tohle nebyl její Doktor.

„Vy!“ Překvapeně vzhlédla. Doktor ukazoval na Dinu. „Jak se jmenujete?“

„Dina.“

„Najděte kód, který to spustil.“

Dina jen tak tak neobrátila oči v sloup. „Už ho máme. Jednoduché zvrácení ale nefungovalo.“

Na zlomek vteřiny se zamyslel a pak přiskočil k ní a podíval se jí přes rameno. „Tuhle část obraťte a zbytek nechte. Vy!“ ukázal na Rose. „Kdo jste vy?“

Polkla. „Nina.“

„Co umíte, Nino?“

Bezradně se nadechla. Co mu má říct? „Co bude potřeba? Zapojím, co budeš chtít. Zmáčknu, co budeš chtít. Kamkoliv doběhnu.“

Promnul si dlaně. „Výborně. To se může hodit. River?“

„Ano, zlato?“

„Kolik času nám zbývá?“

„Jedna hodina a třicet osm minut.“

„Báječné.“

„Doktore?“ ozvala se Clara. „Kdo to je?“

„To…“ zkoumavě se na doktorku podíval. Ta se na něj šibalsky usmála a zdvihla jedno obočí. „To je River. Moje žena.“

Rose polkla. Proč tu bylo najednou takové horko? Upřeně se dívala do tabletu a namátkou otevírala nejrůznější aplikace.

„Tvoje žena?“ zeptala se udiveně Clara. „Neřekls‘ mi, že máš ženu.“

Doktorka si odfrkla. „A kdyby jen jednu! Vyhni se s ním královně Alžbětě, dost jí naštvalo, když vzal roha.“

„U toho jsem byla!“ zajásala Clara, ale pak se zamračila. „Ale opravdu neměla radost.“

Rose se přesunula za Mycrofta a uhladila si blůzu. „Mám je nechat podepsat prohlášení, pane?“

Přikývl. „Aspoň budou mít v archivech radost. Jak to vypadá s evakuací?“ zeptal se jí tiše.

Zkontrolovala aktuální data. „Prozatím vše probíhá podle plánu. Do čtyřiceti minut bude celá oblast volná.“

„Výborně. Viděla jste to jeho pověření?“

Přikývla. „Psychopapír,“ zamumlala. „U něj je to běžné.“

Podíval se na ni. „Viděla jste jeho složku?“

Významně se na něj podívala. „Stejně jako Harknessovu, pane.“

Přikývl. „Chápu. Dohlédněte na něj. Ale buďte opatrná,“ dodal.

„Jistě, pane.“

„Dino!“ zastavil před její kolegyní Doktor smykem.

„Ano, Doktore?“

„Jak to vypadá?“

„Skoro hotovo. Dejte mi dvě minuty.“

„Skvěle! Nino?“

Obrnila se. „Ano?“

„Mám žízeň. Nemá ještě někdo taky žízeň? Potřebujeme nějaké občerstvení. Buďte tak hodná!“ Usmál se na ni a promnul si ruce.

Se strojeným úsměvem a hořkostí v krku přikývla. „Jistě. Ještě předtím mi prosím podepište toto prohlášení,“ podala mu tablet se správným dokumentem. „Vy i vaše… asistentka. Přijímáte v něm zodpovědnost za vlastní újmu na zdraví a potvrzujete, že jste byl seznámen s evakuačními doporučeními a že jste se je rozhodl ignorovat.“

Nakrčil nos. „Nemám rád papírování.“ Otočil se a odspěchal k menhiru.

Povzdechla si a došla k němu. Její podpatky nahlas klapaly. Znovu mu podala tablet a s velikým úsměvem prodavačky mu řekla: „Buď to podepíšete, nebo přijdu o práci a skončím ve vězení nebo v nějaké díře. Pro mě za mě se tu klidně rozplyňte, ale já kvůli vám riskovat nebudu. A zapomeňte, že bych vám cokoliv donesla.“

Zamračeně se na ni podíval, ale tablet si vzal. Udělal na řádek podpisu vlnovku a vrátil jí ho.

„Spokojená?“

„Ano,“ studeně se usmála. „Chtěl jste vodu, že?“ Nečekala na odpověď a otočila se ke Claře, která na ni kulila oči. Vybrala nový dokument a podala jí ho. „Vy prosím taky, slečno…“

„Clara.“

Chtěla její příjmení. Přesto se usmála zářivým úsměvem sekretářky. „Jistě, Clara. Prosím, podepište se.“

Clara si ji změřila, pak se tázavě podívala na Doktora, a nakonec podepsala.

„Děkuju.“ Další zářivý úsměv. Jo, být pasivně agresivní a naštvaná zároveň fungovalo. Svět se jí pod nohama rozpadal znatelně pomaleji.

Otočila se k Mycroftovi. „Pane, budete taky chtít něco?“

Mycroft zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, Nino, děkuju.“

Rose si povzdechla. Takže pro něj aspoň proteinovku. Sherlock byl úplně stejný, ale narozdíl od něj měl Mycroft tým lidí, který dával pozor, aby měl dostatečný přísun živin pro svůj super mozek.

„River, doprovoď prosím Ninu,“ řekl Doktor a dál sónikoval menhir.

„Není třeba,“ zvolala Rose cestou ke dveřím.

„Půjdu s vámi,“ řekla Doktorova… doktorka.

Rose jen přikývla a vydala se najít kuchyňku. Proč se hádat?

Chodbou se rozléhal zvuk jejích podpatků. Uklidňovalo jí to. Jack říkal, že nic nezní tak sebevědomě, jako klapání podpatků v dlouhé chodbě. Což jí připomnělo… „Sakra,“ ucedila a vytáhla mobil. Rychle mu napsala zprávu, že potkala Doktora, společně s jejich adresou.

„Nějaké problémy?“ zvědavě ji pozorovala doktorka.

Pokrčila rameny jakoby nic. „Osobní život a výbuchy sarkofágů nejdou moc dohromady.“

Zasmála se. „To byste se divila. Pro Doktora to je představa ideálního rande.“

Rose polkla ale hned se hravě zeptala. „A s kým je na rande teď? S vámi, s Clarou nebo s oběma?“

Načechrala si vlasy. „Doktor nikdy necestuje sám. Je dobře, že má někoho, před kým se může vytahovat se svou genialitou.“ Usmála se. „Toho se u mě nedočká. Máme trochu jinou… dynamiku.“

Přikývla, jako by jí rozuměla. Bylo ale těžké sledovat ten uchvácený pohled v Clařiných očích a poslouchat srdečné dohadování mezi Doktorem a jeho ženou. Zkroutila prsty na nohou, ale přiměla se usmívat. Ona už svou šanci měla. „Ten věkový rozdíl vám nevadí?“ zeptala se jí.

River se na ni podívala. „Věřte, že to je jeden z těch menších problémů. Vám nevadí, že jste skončila jako sekretářka? Už vám není dvacet.“

Pokrčila rameny. „Účty to platí a kariéru nepotřebuju.“

Našly kuchyňku a Rose okamžitě zamířila k ledničce. Byla překvapivě dobře vybavená. Vyndala z ní banány, jablka a z čiré zlomyslnosti i hrušky. Zatímco je oplachovala, řekla: „Doktorko, můžete prosím najít tác a vyskládat na něj skleničky?“

„Říkejte mi River,“ navrhla jí a otevřela dvířka skříňky.

„Tak River,“ souhlasila a vyskládala umyté hrušky a jablka do mísy. Navrch naaranžovala trs banánů.

River, která jí pořád kradmo pozorovala, mezitím připravila skleničky s vodou.

„Kávu dělat nebudu, co myslíte?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, to asi není třeba. Můžu mít otázku?“

Statečně se usmála. „A neptáte se pořád?“

„Vy ho znáte, že?“

Odkašlala si. „Mycrofta? Ano. Seznámili jsme se ještě předtím, než jsem u něj začala pracovat.“

Chytila ji za předloktí. „Myslím Doktora. Znáte ho, že?“ naléhala.

Rose se jí vykroutila a zavrtěla hlavou. „Nikdy jsem ho neviděla.“

River přimhouřila oči. „Nikdy jste ho _takhle_ neviděla. Ale znáte ho. Poznám to. Máte ten výraz.“

Uhnula očima stranou a otřela si ruce do utěrky. „Jaký výraz?“

„Jako by vám to rvalo srdce pokaždé, když se podívá skrz vás.“

„Nevím, o čem mluvíte,“ řekla pomalu, popadla tác a vyšla z kuchyňky.

River s ní rychle srovnala krok. „Nino, počkejte!“

Zhluboka se nadechla a zastavila. „Co ještě?“

„Neodpověděla jste mi,“ řekla jemně. „Znáte ho, že?“

Rose usilovně zamrkala. „Co na tom záleží?“

„Proč jste vybrala zrovna tohle ovoce?“

„Banány jsou důležité,“ okamžitě odpověděla. „Obsahují draslík. A hrušky… Proč ne hrušky?“

River se smutně usmívala „Nesnáší je. Stejně jako jablka. Bytostně je nesnáší.“

Pokrčila rameny a rozešla se. „Tak ať.“

„Jaké to je?“

Pokračovala v chůzi. „Jablka jsou sladkokyselá, hrušky bývají sladší, ale často vám tečou po bradě.“

„To jsem nemyslela. A vy to víte. Jaké to je, žít bez něj?“

„Sama jste to řekla. Bolí to. Ale jsme jen náhodní kolemjdoucí. Nic víc. A tak to má být,“ přesvědčovala sama sebe.

„Taky mě to čeká,“ řekla vyrovnaně River, ale zkazilo jí to popotáhnutí nosem.

Rose zastavila a naklonila hlavu. „Nerozumím.“

„Já a Doktor. Naše časové linie jdou proti sobě. V den, kdy jsem ho poznala, mě viděl naposledy. A bude to tak i naopak. Pro mě. On ví, jak to s námi skočí. A já vím, jak to začne. Je to chaotické. A pokaždé, když ho vidím… zná mě o něco míň. Poznám to. Viděla jste, jak zaváhal? Je to pro něj nové, že jsem jeho žena.“

Už to chápala. River Song byla další utrápená duše, která držela hlavu nahoře a doufala, že si Doktor ničeho nevšimne. Poprvé měla chuť jí obejmout. „Znám ten pocit.“ Chvíli váhala, ale když se jí svěřila ona… „Ztratit ho… bolelo. Pokaždé to bolelo jako ta nejhroznější věc na světě. Pokaždé.“ Odfrkla si a zavrtěla hlavou. „Není to snadné, ale naučíte se, že život jde dál. Zem se nepřestane otáčet. Ptáci nepřestanou zpívat. Nehody se nepřestanou dít. Jen… Užívejte si každou vteřinu, kterou spolu máte a potom…“ nadechla se. „Potom myslete na to, jaký by chtěl, abyste měla život. To je jediné, co vám můžu poradit.“

River teď víc mrkala a její hlas zněl trochu nosově. „Funguje to?“

Smutně pokrčila rameny. „Někdy. Každým dnem je to o trošičku lepší. Skoro vůbec, ale ten rozdíl v rámci let tam je. Hlavně se nebojte se smát. To je nejdůležitější.“

Uslzeně se zasmála. „To je pravda.“ Pohodila hlavou, znovu popotáhla nosem a otřela se pod očima.

„Tak co kdybychom jim donesli to občerstvení?“ navrhla jí Rose. „Je to koneckonců moje práce.“

„Docela změna, že?“

Usmála se. „To mi povídejte. Míň běhání, šéf, co občas poslouchá. Vypořádávání se s politiky. Kam se na to hrabou Dálekové, Cybermeni a Raxacoricofallapatoriané.“

„Čichám spoustu zajímavých historek.“ Oplatila jí River úsměv.

„To se vsaďte, River. A vy na tom budete určitě stejně. Kdybyste se někdy zdržela v Londýně v tuhle dobu, klidně se u mě zastavte na víno,“ nabídla jí.

„Děkuju, Nino.“ Zarazila se. „To asi není vaše jméno, že? Nina, Dina, to bude něco vládního.“

Usmála se. „Chápu, co na vás Doktor vidí. Chytrá a od rány.“ Zamyslela se. „Vyloženě potřebuje někoho, kdo mu všechno nesežere i s navijákem.“

„To je pravda. Jak se teda jmenujete?“

Zakroutila hlavou. „To nemůžu prozradit. Nedělalo by to dobrotu.“

Zahýbala obočím. „Spoilery?“

Důrazně přikývla. „Přesně.“

„Ani výměnou za informaci?“

„Informaci?“ Zase se rozešla. „To by musela být pořádná.“

„Co takhle jeho jméno?“ navrhla s vědoucím úsměvem.

Rose se rozesmála a zakroutila hlavou. „Z toho nic nebude. A doufám, že mě jen zkoušíte, River, protože jinak bych vás za takové porušení důvěry asi prohodila oknem. Hezky si střežme jeho jméno u srdce, kde ho nikdo neslyší, ano?“

River zbledla. „Střežme?“

Zarazila se, a když si uvědomila, co řekla, povzdechla si. „Máte mě. Ale nechme si to pro sebe, ano?“

„Jak…“ olízla si rty. „Jak dlouho po mně… Jak dlouho mu to trvalo?“

Rose zakroutila hlavou. To občerstvení jen tak nedonesou. Položila tác na zem a jemně chytla River za ramena. „River, máš to opačně. Ty jsi po mně. Nevím, jak dlouho mu to trvalo, ale tuhle regeneraci jsem nikdy neviděla. Ani v záznamech Tardis. Nejsem si tím úplně jistá. Pád Gallifrey už pro něj byl hodně dávno, že?“

River zmateně zamrkala. „Pád Gallifrey? Ty to… ty to nevíš?“

„Co nevím?“

„Gallifrey nepadla. Doktor ji zachránil. Vrátil se v čase a zachránil ji.“

„Ale… co časový zámek? Co to všechno?“

River teď chytla za ramena ji a přes slzy se usmívala. „Doktoři, všichni doktoři, našli řešení. Gallifrey žije!“

Rose zavrtěla hlavou. Ne, to přece… Gallifrey žije?! Všechno se jí rozmazalo a začala nekontrolovaně vzlykat.

„Ššš... To je dobrý,“ River ji pořádně objala a hladila po zádech. „To je dobrý.“

„Já…“ Zakroutila hlavou. „Ty to nechápeš… Celou dobu… Tak se trápil. Noční můry. Deprese. Kdybys viděla, jak ho to ničilo. Roky. A teď je to pryč,“ zašeptala nakonec.

„Přesně tak, teď je to pryč.“

„River!“ zpoza rohu vyběhl Doktor s Clarou v závěsu. „Je to hotovo. Zachránil jsem nás! Zachránil jsem planetu. Vezmeme sarkofág a odvezeme ho Ganiům.“ Zarazil se. „Co se děje? Claro, jdi tomu…“ Mávl rukou. „Chlapovi v obleku říct, že se mu porouchala asistentka.“

Clara okamžitě odběhla.

Opatrně udělal krok směrem k River s Rose. „Neměli byste být na tohle cvičené? Vždyť ani nic nevybouchlo!“

„Doktore,“ napomenula ho River a pomalu se od Rose odtáhla. „Říkal jsi, že vše je vyřešené?“

„Ano,“ přikývl a promnul si ruce. „Jsem jako vždycky úžasný. A hele, banány!“ Sehnul se pro ně, ale jakmile pod nimi spatřil hrušky a jablka, zděšeně vykřikl a odskočil. Zrazeně se na River podíval. „To bylo za co? Za něco, co teprve udělám?“

River střelila pohledem po Rose, které se už podařilo dostatečně uklidnit. „Tak nějak.“

Doktor naklonil hlavu a pořádně se na ně podíval. Zamyšleně mezi nimi zamával prstem. „Něco tu nesedí.“ Zastavil se prstem na Rose. „Neznáme se?“

Ledabyle pokrčila rameny a schovala kapesník, kterým si otřela slzy. „Mám takový obličej. Povědomý, sympatický. Hned se vám chce mu věřit. Proč si myslíte, že jsem asistentkou pana Holmese? Pro krásu to bude určitě.“

Pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, je to ještě něco dalšího.“ Vytáhl sónický šroubovák a namířil s ním na ni. Po chvilce bzučení se podíval na výsledky, a pak začal bzučet znovu.

Rose ho nervózně pozorovala. „Možná bychom toho mohli nechat, ne? Ta vaše kouzelná hůlka mě dost děsí, pane.“

„Sónický šroubovák. Nestalo se vám v poslední době něco zvláštního?“

Založila si ruce na hrudi a popotáhla. „Potkala jsem vás. Co kdybyste přestal šroubovat mě? V kanceláři máme dřevěnou starožitnou židli, která strašně vrže. Možná byste se mohl podívat na ni.“

„Nešroubuji vás, ale měřím. A neumí dřevo. Nina jste, že?

Pomalu začala vydechovat. „Ano.“

„Doktore, měli bychom jít,“ vložila se do toho River. „Dnešek byl pro Ninu stresující, určitě si chce odpočinout. A my máme sarkofág na vrácení.“

„Ne.“ Zavrtěl hlavou a ukázal na Rose šroubovákem. „Něco tady nesedí a já přijdu na to co. Nina,“ převaloval to jméno na jazyku. „Nina. Jak se jmenujete dál?“

Rose si povzdechla a zavrtěla hlavou. „To je tajné. Jsem asistentka Nina. To je vše, co potřebujete vědět.“

River jí položila ruku na rameno. „Doktore, nech to být. Dnešek byl pro ni opravdu těžký. Prosím.“

„River, nemůžu to nechat být. Co když je ona zodpovědná za spuštění té sebedestrukce? Vůbec s tím nepomáhala!“

Rose se napůl otočila k odchodu. „Explodující věci jsou tvojí starostí, Doktore. Já nosím občerstvení.“

„Hrušky a jablka! Přesně o tom mluvím! Jen někdo skrz naskrz zlý by přinesl něco tak odporného!“

V duchu zaúpěla.

Přišel Mycroft. „Doktore, uvítal bych, kdybyste neterorizoval moji asistentku. Nino,“ kývl na ni a ona rychle přešla k němu. „Mohla byste zkontrolovat administrativu ohledně sarkofágu?“

Přikývla a odešla o kousek stranou. Mycroft a River se s Doktorem dál dohadovali. Jakmile byla mimo střed pozornosti, zkontrolovala tablet, papíry k sarkofágu a pak i svůj mobil. Čtyři zmeškané hovory. Poodešla ještě o kousek dák a okamžitě zavolala zpět.

„Rose?“

„Ahoj Jacku, promiň byl tu trochu frmol.“

„A jste všichni v pořádku?“

„Jo, krize zažehnána,“ uklidňovala ho.

Slyšela, jak si oddechl. „To je dobře. Já se do Londýna vůbec nedostanu. Jak dlouho má v plánu zůstat?“

Střelila pohledem po Doktorovi, jak divoce mává rukama a dohaduje se s nepřístupně se tvářícím Mycroftem. „Asi moc dlouho ne.“

„Kruci. Mohla bys mi ho dát prosím k telefonu?“

Váhavě přikývla. Pak si uvědomila, že ji nevidí a řekla nahlas: „Jasně. Vydrž chvilku. Ale ať to prosím zní pracovně. Torchwoodově, jo?“

S mobilem u ucha přišla ke stále rozčilenému Doktorovi a bez výčitek ho přerušila. „Máte hovor,“ Podala mu mobil.

Překvapeně se podíval na mobil, na ni a zase na mobil a vzal si ho. „Haló?“

Nezřetelně slyšela Jackův nadšený hlas a s drobným úsměvem pozorovala, jak se Doktorovo překvapení mění v radost. Zatímco se velmi živě bavil s Jackem, přešla ke stále ležícímu tácu, vzala jednu skleničku a odtrhla z trsu banán. Vrátila se k Mycroftovi a obojí mu podala. S povzdechem přijal sklenici, naráz ji vypil a pak se pustil do banánu.

„Rose?“ Zaslechla Doktora říct zmateně její jméno. Trochu s sebou trhla, ale dál se dívala na Mycrofta jakoby nic.

Měla uši na stopkách, ale Doktor mlčel a Jackovu vysvětlování nerozuměla ani slovo. Mycroft i River sledovali každý Doktorův pohyb. Nakonec se k nim přidala i ona.

Tiše se s Jackem rozloučil a slíbil mu, že ho navštíví. Pomalu si oddálil mobil od ucha a podal jí ho.

„Díky,“ řekla a strčila si ho do kapsy.

„Rose Tylerová,“ řekl pomalu. „Z jiného paralelního světa.“

Nervózně si protočila prstýnek na prstě a pak roztáhla ruce. „V celé své kráse. Jak se vede?“

„Zemřela jsi.“

Povzdychla si. „Tady ano. Je to komplikované.“

Přikývl. „Proč jsi nic neřekla?“

Zaváhala. „Je to komplikované.“

„To už jsi řekla.“

Přitakala. „Já vím. Není lehké o tom mluvit, ale řekněme, že naše rozloučení neproběhlo zrovna hladce.“

Jako by se o trochu smrskl. „Jaký jsi měla život?“

Vybavily se jí všechny šťastné i smutné chvíle s ním… ne s Donnem, a zoufale rozmrkala slzy v očích. Mycroft si vedle ní odkašlal. Chvíli hledala slova, ale pak to vzdala. Polkla. „Dobrý. Byl dobrý. Určitě máš spoustu otázek a tak, ale trochu nás tlačí další povinnosti.“ Vysypala ze sebe rychle a podívala se zoufale na Mycrofta.

„Ano,“ odkašlal si. „Musíme se vrátit na ústředí.“

„Mohl bych tě hodit já,“ navrhl Doktor.

Začala vrtět hlavou dřív, než to dořekl. „Raději ne. Někdy se zastav, vezmi s sebou třeba i River, je to skvělá ženská. Když dáš včas vědět, můžu zavolat i Jackovi. Všechno probereme. Všechno vysvětlím. Teď na to stejně nemáme čas.“ V puse mělo úplně vyschlo. Naprázdno polkla.

River jí podala sklenici vody a ona ji vděčně přijala.

Chvíli na ni zíral a pak přikývl. „Dobře. Zastavím se.“

Rose na něj kývla a pak se obrátila na Mycrofta. Ten se okamžitě rozloučil s Doktorem, tiše stojící Clarou i River.

River přišla k Rose a bez váhání ji objala. Do ucha ji zašeptala. „Přijdu někdy na to víno, ano?“

Rose se vděčně usmála a pořádně jí to objetí vrátila. „Jasně.“

S Mycroftem vyšli ven a nasedli do auta. Dina i šofér na ně už čekali. Dina pracovala na tabletu a podle toho, co Rose zahlídla, hodnotila a rušila evakuaci.

Auto se rozjelo a Rose se dívala na šedou oblohu. Vytáhla mobil a zkontrolovala ho. Měla na něm několik zpráv od Jacka, ve kterých se pořád dokola a dokola omlouval za své prořeknutí. Položila si ho do klína. Odpoví mu později. Opřela si hlavu o okýnko a najednou měla v hlavě úplně prázdno.

„Rose?“ zeptal se Mycroft tiše.

Podívala se na něj.

„Chceš o tom mluvit?“

Zaváhala a pak zavrtěla hlavou. „Donnův bratr. Teď se toho moc říct nedá,“ řekla tiše.

Bylo na něm poznat, jak tenhle důležitý díl skládačky zpracovává. Bylo zvláštní ten proces vidět. „Nikdy se nepřišlo na to, proč zrovna mozková příhoda,“ řekl nakonec.

„Já vím,“ odpověděla jednoduše. „Nehody se stávají.“

Stiskl čelist a pak ji s dlouhým výdechem uvolnil „Zvlášť, když je někdo vyhledává,“ podotkl.

Povzdechla si. „Zbrklost mládí.“

Podíval se na ni. „Doktor je spousta věcí, ale mladý rozhodně ne.“

Zněl… naštvaně. Tvářil se klidně ale těsně pod povrchem byl naštvaný. „Já ale mladá byla. Už je to dávno. Vzala to voda.“

Vypadal, že by nejraději něco namítnul, ale mlčel.

Položila mu ruku na předloktí. „I když znám rizika, udělala bych to znovu.“

„Proč?“

Odtáhla se. „Proč jsme zůstali a pokusili se zastavit autodestrukci? Proč policisté a hasiči riskují své životy? Protože když můžeme pomoc, musíme pomoc. Nikdy jsem nedovedla stát stranou a nic nedělat.“

Díval se na ni. Studoval ji. Pevně mu oplácela pohled.

Nakonec zatřásl hlavou a promnul si oči. „Dobře.“

„Dobře?“

„Dobře. Kdybys něco potřebovala, pár dní volna, dovolenou u moře nebo profesionální pomoc, stačí říct. Víš to, že ano?“

Usmála se na něj. „Děkuju. Jen se vyspím a budu v pohodě. A nejsem si jistá, jestli by byl profesionál dobrý nápad. Jacka s Doktorem jen tak nikdo nedostane. Zkoušelo to víc než dost… lidí.“

Uchechtl se. „To je pravda. I tak nabídka platí.“

Tři mobily v autě najednou zavibrovaly.

Dina mu beze slov přes rameno podala další koktejl, tentokrát čokoládový.

„Měl jsem banán,“ namítl už spíš jen ze zvyku.

„Výborně, pane.“ Přikývla Rose a plynule se vrátila k profesionalitě. „To by byl draslík. Teď ten zbytek živin, ano?“

Obrátil oči v sloup, ale otevřel ho. „Rozkaz.“

**Author's Note:**

> Uf, a je konec. Rýsuje se možné pokračování :)   
Článek k této povídce: https://www.klid-a-kakao.cz/l/doktorovy-zeny/


End file.
